Dead Alive
by Yami's Chan
Summary: (Do not read if you are sensitive! Rating has gone up! but probably sutible for PG13 still) There is nothing worse than feeling alone in a crowd, cold when it's warm, dead when you're alive.
1. Never again

_I own nothing to do with the show or its characters! O.K.?_

Chan: I know that putting another story up but millennium dagger is written with Sabey so it doesn't take so long to update and Mad, Mad songs is really easy to update! Now that's said, I need to get on with the story intro!

Yugi: It's rated PG13 at the moment but it may need to go up to R in later chapters. If you think it should, don't report abuse; simply tell us in a non-flame review.

Yami: (suspicious look) Why might it need to go up to an R?

Chan: Err… are you sure you want me to answer that?

Yami: You haven't…! You have! You've written another story that tortures me!

Chan: And?

Yami: oh gods!

Chan: But it won't be R for a while yet!

Yami: so, tell the worst, what are the warnings?

Chan: Weeeeeeeeeeel… Mild swearing, abuse, rape, major angst, boyxboy relationships and lots and lots of Yami torture!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chan: It is set any time after battle city and all the yamis have their own bodies. It has characters that are not in the show, such as, Chan (me!) Sabey (my friend and fellow author) Grace (Sabey's sister) and Serena. Only if you have read falling forever then you will need to know that Serena is my sister in this but still has her attitude from falling forever. She was not Yami's queen in this and they have never even met before this so just ignore all it says about her in 'Falling For ever'. Anything I say about my home life in this is not true, I also do not live in Cambridge but I go there a lot and it is nice! And the Yu-Gi-Oh cast live in America.

Yugi: Is that all?

Chan: Yep! So on with the story!

**Dead Alive**

**Chapter 1**

**Never again**

**Normal P.O.V. **

The streets of domino city were dark and nearly deserted, apart from a few business men and women on the way home. However there was also a small group of four teenagers hurrying towards the brightly coloured game shop each dragging a suit case behind them.

Two of them had long white hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Ryou and Bakura. One of the others had wildly spiky, blonde hair and lilac eyes. Malik. The fourth had straight blonde hair and eyes the same as Malik's. Marik.

Marik and Ryou were both fifteen and Malik and Bakura were both eighteen. The younger two were arguing with the older two.

"Don't you _dare_ upset Yami!" Ryou's shout sounded slightly pleading.

"Oh, but he really does ask for it!" moaned Bakura. Malik nodded vigorously.

"He does _not_!" Marik joined in. "He's really nice!" Malik rolled his eyes.

"If he's so nice then how come he never speaks to you in class?"

"Because he is too busy slogging his guts out so he can come on this trip with us!" This was true for all of them as well as Yugi and Yami. They had special permission to go to England for as long as they liked as long as they all got C grades or higher in the term before they went and continued getting C and above grades in a school in England. Yami had found this especially hard, but they had all managed it and now they were going to spend time with Ryou's old school friend Chan.

They were planning on spending the night at the game shop and heading to the air-port very early tomorrow.

"Look if you do one thing to him and I'll kill both of you!" screamed Marik.

"Now drop it!" Hissed Ryou. "We're there!" he reached out one hand and knocked on the game shop door.

The sound of the radio and soft teenage laughter could be heard from the other side of the door which slowly opened to reveal fourteen year old Yugi, and seventeen year old Yami, Moto in the doorway.

"Hi ya!" said Yugi brightly. Yami scanned his eyes over the group pausing a bit on Bakura and Malik. Malik smirked wickedly at him and Bakura stuck his tongue out. Yami blinked and when he reopened his eyes he was looking at Marik and Ryou.

"Do you two need a hand with your bags?" he asked politely. The hikari's shook their heads with a smile.

"That's alright Yami." Said Ryou. "We can manage." The teens filed into the kitchen.

"I'll show you where to put your bags." Yugi said, taking Malik and Bakura's bags and leading Ryou and Marik into the hall, leaving the three Yami's alone in the kitchen.

Yami was leaning his back against the fridge, keeping his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor. Malik and Bakura smirking at him

_Ignore them. _Yami told himself. _Ignore them and think of something else. You don't have to worry about them hurting you because they won't. They never would. Just think of something else. _But as he stopped thinking about Malik and Bakura, he started to think of something, much, much worse. _No! Don't think about that either! _But it was too late for that now. Yami could feel Bakura and Malik's eyes on the top of his head. It was such a horrible sensation that he began to shiver in the warm kitchen.

"You cold, Pharaoh?" Yami's head shot up at the sound of Bakura's voice.

"w-What was that Bakura?" he asked. The tomb robber rolled his eyes.

"You deaf or something? Do I need to shout in your ear?" Yami shuddered and shook his head.

"I wasn't paying attention." He mumbled to the floor.

"I asked if you were cold. You were shivering." Yami hadn't realized it had been that noticeable.

"No I'm fine." A hand landed on his back. It was gentle, but it caused Yami to jump and spin around. Yugi was standing behind him, with a hand on his back. Yami relaxed but could hear Bakura and Malik sniggering behind him.

"He's a loony little pharaoh isn't he?" Yami relaxed as much as he could but the teasing whispers behind him kept distracting him.

"Shut up you two!" Warned Marik.

"Come on let's get something to eat." Suggested Yugi. Soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of happy exited voices, the smells of cooking and the buzz of the radio. They had all decided to cook egg and chips.

"Hey, want a chip pharaoh?" Asked Bakura. Yami turned just in time to see the ancient teenager throw a chip at him. Yami simply opened his mouth and caught the chip in it. Everyone cracked up laughing as Yami tried to swallow his mouthful and laugh at the same time.

"You're a freak Yami! But you are a very funny freak, I'll give you that!" They had barely calmed down when a song came on the radio that made Yami grin from ear to ear. It was a song from England by Mcfly called 'All about You'. It was a bit of a coincidence to hear an English song the night before they flew there. Yami couldn't help but start singing under his breath.

"It's all about you (it's all about you). It's all about you baby! It's all about you, (it's all about you) It's all about you!" Yugi joined in and started dancing. Yami smiled and sung louder

"Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew. So I told you with a smile, it's all about you." Marik and Ryou joined in too.

"Then you whispered in my ear and told me too, that you made my life worthwhile, it's all about you." The good mood was catching and pretty soon Bakura and Malik were singing too.

"And I would answer all your wishes, if you ask me to! But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do! So hold me close and say three words like you used to do! Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah!" They were all spilling their extra energy into the dance and as Yami and Bakura passed, Bakura grabbed the Pharaoh's wrists and started dancing with him.

"And I would answer all your wishes, if you ask me to! But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do! So hold me close and say three words like you used to do! Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah!" Bakura and Yami knew who they were dancing with and didn't care at all. They were actually enjoying themselves. Yami hadn't felt this happy in ages.

"It's all about you (it's all about you).It's all about you baby! It's all about you baby. It's all about you baby. It's all about you baby!" As the song finished Bakura and Yami let go of each other and went back to serving the food. The group took it into the living room to eat is so they could watch a movie at the same time. They all sat in sleeping bags on the floor and Yami turned on the TV.

For some odd reason they ended up watching 'Without a Paddle' on one of the movie channels. It was absolutely hysterically funny and pretty soon they were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. When it was finished they laughed, if possible, even harder and Bakura knocked over his glass. It was empty, but it still shattered everywhere. Giggling uncontrollably whilst picking up sharp shards of glass is never a good idea. And yes it wasn't long before someone ended up cutting them selves.

"Ow!" Yelped Yami, clutching his hand, still laughing slightly. Yugi tried and failed to be serious as he examined the ex-pharaoh's hand.

"I think you'll be alright." He giggled. "You should go run some water on that and put something on it." Yami nodded and left the room.

"Sorry Yami!" Bakura called after him, though he didn't really sound all that sorry. He then caught the look on his hikari's face.

"What? It was an accident!" Bakura made his best attempt at sounding innocent. "Well it's getting late. We have to be up at about five in the morning so we should get some sleep." Yugi nodded and led the group up stairs. They went into Yugi's room one at a time so they could change into their pyjamas in privacy. When they were all changed, they went to head down stairs but stopped when Yami came out of the bath room with his hand wrapped roughly in a bandage. He looked a bit upset about something and was already changed into his pyjamas.

"Are you alright Yami?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Yami said brightly as he put on a large smile. No one seemed to notice it was fake, or that he stopped smiling the second everyone carried on down the stairs.

Late that night/very early next morning

Bakura was trying his hardest not to let it show, but he was truly excited! He had never been out of America since Ryou got the ring, and he couldn't remember much of his past life in Egypt so it would be great to go to England. Ryou spoke about Chan a lot and she seemed to have been his only friend before he moved to America. Yugi had met her once when she came over to the USA but no one else had seen her or even knew what she looked like.

And know Bakura was so excited he couldn't sleep. With a sigh, he got up and crept across the room, being careful not to tread on anyone, and made his way upstairs to the bath room. There was still a bit of Yami's blood on the white sink and taps, but that was o.k. what wasn't o.k. was where else the blood was. It had somehow gotten onto the floor near the window and even onto the window pain.

"What was that loony pharaoh doing in here?" Bakura asked the silent, dark room as he ran water into the sink and splashed his face with it. He would never get back to sleep but at least he didn't feel so hyper anymore. On his way out of the bathroom, he noticed a bloody handprint on the door.

"I'll have a word with that Pharaoh in the morning." He mumbled. He was so busy looking back at the open door that he accidentally kicked one of the bags left on the landing, ready to take with them tomorrow. Bakura recognised it as Yami's bag, and also spotted something that had fallen out when he kicked it. As he picked it up, the tomb robber went pale.

"Or maybe I'll talk to him now!" his voice was a mixture of shock and panic as he stared at what he was holding. It was unmistakably a small brown bag filled with…

"Ra no!" …small, round, green, tablets.

**End Chapter**

Chan: Well there is something you don't expect in the first chapter-

Yami: Oh so I'm on drugs now am I!

Chan: if they R and R then we will find out in the next chapter! (no flames!)


	2. Don't scream

_If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh I'd have a better computer!_

Chan: Hi everyone! Thought I might update this one as soon as possible.

Yami: You enjoy torturing me!

Chan: Of course I do! It is fun! But I still love you so I can get away with it!

Yami: I'm on drugs in this, that can't be fun!

Chan: yeah it is! Just look at all the reviews!

**Sabey: **hehehe! Thanks: )

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **I had a feeling you'd like this! Yay! My friend! Hope you had a nice birthday!

**Silver Mirror: **thank you! Tell me what you don't understand and I'll try and explain.

**Unknown 2005: **well Yami always does something unexpected in my fics! That's the whole point!

**Vicious-Loner: **Thank you! I hope you like this story!

**Casey: **Thanks! Well the mystery of what they are shall be reviled in this chapter.

Chan: Well they were some nice reviews!

Yugi: yes they were! (Big innocent eyes)

Chan: AWWWW! Yugi you are soooooo cute!

Yugi: (even bigger puppy dog eyes) can we continue the story?

Yami: TRAITOR! You're on her side now?

Yugi: I just want to see what happens!

Chan: O.K. lets get started then…… (Voice fades out)

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Scream**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Bakura crept down stairs and gently pushed open the door. Thankfully Yami was sleeping nearest to the door so he didn't have to climb across everyone. As quietly as he could, Bakura lent forwards and placed a hand over the ex-pharaoh's mouth. Yami jolted awake and his eyes widened as Bakura dragged him to his feet and shoved him out of the room.

"Come on. Upstairs." The tomb robber ordered in a growl. Yami was shocked, scared and still half asleep so he just did what he was told. But just to make sure that he didn't get any ideas, Bakura kept a hand on his neck as he opened the bathroom door a bit more and marched inside, shoving Yami ahead of him.

Yami landed on the ground with a thump. He trembled at the thought of what happened last time he was in here. _Don't think about it! _He didn't have time to think about it as much as usual because Bakura grabbed his pyjama shirt, yanked him up, dragged him over to the sink, and held his head under the water he had ran in there.

Yami panicked and struggled to free himself. _He's gone mad! _That was the first thought to cross the teens mind. _He's gone mad and now he's trying to kill me! But he hasn't gone mad. At least he didn't look it. Then what if… oh my Ra! What if it really has… no! I'd have seen it in Bakura's eyes if he had! _But the tomb robber held Yami's head under longer. Yami was really starting to panic now. He tried to wriggle free but he was being held to hard. He tried to hit Bakura but couldn't see what he was doing and just missed.

Finally the ex-pharaoh felt the hand on his shirt tighten as his head was yanked out of the water. Once out of the water, Yami managed to get away from Bakura and stand to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yami chocked out the water he had swallowed.

"The bigger question is," Bakura growled. "What the hell were you doing with _these_?" he reached out to the counter and held out the brown bag. Yami's eyes widened as he realised what it was.

"Hey!" he screamed, in a panic. "Bakura give it back!"

"No." Yami made a jump for it but Bakura held it above his head, out of reach.

"Bakura! This isn't funny!"

"Damn right it isn't." Yami made another desperate grab for the bag but Bakura pushed him back so his back hit the sink.

"Bakura _please!" _he sounded so pleading, that Bakura must have had a heart of steel or an iron will not to give in. He simply pushed him further into the sink. "Bakura I need them! They are the only way I can sleep or relax or eat or drink or _anything_! Please don't do this to me Bakura!"

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

_Oh dear. I hadn't realized he had got this far in! _I knew you could get addicted to this sort of stuff really easily but thought Yami was stronger than that. One time, all the boys in the group including me Malik, Yami and I had decided we were going to try a cigarette to see what they were like. We all hated them and were all a bit sick, especially the hikaris, but Yami was so sick for days afterwards that he ended up being sent into hospital. We all swore then and there that we would never do something so stupid again. Out of all of us, Yami was the very last person I would of thought of doing something like _this_.

Looking into his forlorn eyes I felt mean. But this was for his own good.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami stopped trying to snatch the bag back and shrunk back, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Please?" he begged again. Bakura made to tip the tablets into the bin but Yami clung to his arm. "I don't throw away things that are important to you Bakura." Bakura pushed Yami into the sink again.

"Would you rather I tell your grandpa about this?" Yami looked like Bakura was speaking a different language.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"Yami don't play dumb!" Bakura snapped. "I am not going to let you get hooked on drugs!"

"Hooked…on…" Yami then suddenly cracked up laughing.

"What is so funny?" Bakura growled through gritted teeth.

"You ha thought ha that…" he rolled on the floor tears of laughter rolling from his eyes.

"What?" Yami managed to get a bit more control over himself and got to his feet.

"You think those are drugs Bakura?" it was Bakura's turn to be confused.

"Aren't they?" he asked turning his head to one side.

"Well… I suppose they are _sort _of. They're medicine from my doctor. I've got a prescription and everything! Look!" he went to the cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper. Bakura read it first before handing Yami the bag.

"oh." the tomb raider blushed a bit. "Do you mind me asking what they are for?"

"When I first got a body I started to push myself too hard to learn about this time so I could fit in. I started suffering from stress and anxiety and it got to the point were I'd get deeply depressed if I couldn't do something. One day I was doing some homework and got to this problem I just couldn't understand. I'm not sure why but I burst into tears and when Yugi showed me the answer I felt worse because he could do it and I couldn't. I felt so stupid. When grandpa came in, he took one look at me, listened to the first few words of Yugi's explanation and said enough was enough and he was taking me to the hospital. I didn't understand at first so I got scared that he meant he didn't want me in the house anymore. Him and Yugi eventually got me calmed down enough to get in the car after about an hour." He was blushing slightly but still looked upset. "When we got to the hospital the doctors and nurses took loads of tests on me and in the end discovered that I was sort of emotionally unstable and had a weird kind of hormonal imbalance. They said I was heading for a nervous break down if I didn't watch out so they gave me that stuff to help me stay calm." Yami had fresh tears in his eyes by the time he finished. Bakura suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Yami smiled weakly.

"No it's alright. I could have just not answered."

"Does anyone…" before Bakura could finish what he was saying, the door opened. Mr. Moto stood there.

"Are you two boys arguing again?" he sighed.

"Err… no we were…" Yami tried to think of a reason for two worst enemies to be standing in the bathroom together.

"Yami had a bad dream and I woke him up." Bakura said quickly. Solomon frowned but taking a closer look at Yami he could see how upset he had been.

"alright." He said, checking his watch. "There isn't much point in you two going back to bed so you could go and get breakfast if you're quiet." Yami and Bakura nodded. After grandpa left, they couldn't help but smile. What Solomon had interpreted as a fight, had actually been the first civilized conversation they had had in over five thousand years.

Bakura was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when he heard the click and soft squeak as the window opened. His eyes fell on Yami who was sitting on the window ledge with his feet dangling outside. Then Yami stood outside the window not touching it at all. For a moment Bakura was amazed before he remembered about the flat part of the roof that Yami must have been standing, now sitting on.

"Erm… what are you up to?" asked Bakura coming over to the window.

"Watching the sunrise." Came the answer.

"Oh. Erm… can I come out there too?" watching the sunrise sounded nice.

"Sure!" the window was pushed open more and Bakura climbed out to sit next to Yami. The sky gradually changed from deep blue through reds and oranges and pinks and purples to light blue with only a few light white fluffy clouds.

To Yami, watching it had a more calming affect than any calming medicine created.

"right." Said grandpa. "I'm going to phone a taxi now so you lot can take your bags outside and hang around out there for a bit." Everyone was finally ready to leave and the excitement was catching. Yami feeling incredibly overactive when he remembered his calming tablets and leaving them upstairs in the bath room.

"Ooo. I've got to get something from upstairs." He stated.

"That's alright Yami." Yugi could guess what he needed. "I'll take your bags."

"Thanks Yugi!" Yami hurried upstairs as everyone else dragged the bags outside and his grandpa phoned the taxi company.

The tablets weren't on the bathroom counter or in the cabinet. Eventually, Yami found them tucked behind the tap. As he reached for it, Yami spotted the yellow post-it note stuck to the mirror. Yami's eyes widened as he read it.

_Don't scream, sexy pharaoh._

He then had the familiar feeling of a hand over his mouth as a figure loomed over him.

Fifteen minuets later, Bakura turned from watching the hikari's play tag to see Yami come out of the game shop. Bakura watched as the young pharaoh took two tablets out of the bag and swallowed them. When Yami walked past, the tomb robber saw the redness around his damp eyes.

**End Chapter**

Chan: please, please, _please_ R and R!

Yami: Sexy pharaoh?

Chan: yep!

Yugi: who or what was with Yami in the bathroom?

Chan: The only way to find out is if my loyal and patient reviewers R and R lots!


	3. Dirty

_

* * *

If you still think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, then you're more of a psycho than Malik._

* * *

Malik: hey! That disclaimer is offensive! 

Chan: oh well. It's all I could come up with on short notice.

Yami: hang on, when did he (points at Malik) get here?

Chan: all of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are free to come and go as they please.

Yami: So I can leave the room?

Chan: Yes, but stay in the house.

Yami: fine, I just need a drink real bad. (Leaves room)

Chan: ooooookay then.

Yugi: reviews?

Chan: Of course! Reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **Yep, a major ass. You will find out who left the note, if not in this chapter then in the next.

**Silverwolf-bakura13: **(1) Look if you don't like the story then don't read it, don't review it and don't ask for it to be updated. However if you like it then thanks and read on.

**Ultimate Angst Queen: **Be afraid! Be very afraid! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are way out with both guesses. Grandpa is nice in this story, and it isn't one of the Malik's either. That would be far too obvious! Malik: Why is it that everyone automatically thinks that when something goes wrong that it has to be the psycho that tried to take over the world?

**Beama Casey: **Don't worry! I'm updating, by the way if you don't like suspense then you probably shouldn't read my stories.Anyway, enjoy!

**Unknown 2005: **Poor likle Yami. No it is not Malik. Malik: oh I see where this is going! It's because I'm Egyptian isn't it? Yami is Egyptian too, so blame him! Chan: I somehow don't think Yami could rape himself. And he got called sexy pharaoh because… well… you'll figure it out…

**Krystal Tears: **I have to be dramatic! It's my job! Anyway, thanks!

**Silverwolf-bakura13: **(2)Oh hi! Learn about what stuff? Well… enjoy the update!

**Sami Ryou's Hikari: **Yes I do know you! I thought you had forgotten about me! Anyway, thanks for liking it! You will find out who was in there soon.

**Silver mirror: **thank you!Hope you like this chapter too!

**Vicious-loner: **Thankies!

**Quidditchqueen91: **hi ya Grace! I think your guess may be right! Didn't mean to sadden you. Enjoy the update!

Yami: (comes back) oh just in time.

Chan: Unfortunately for you…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 3** **

* * *

Dirty**

Normal P.O.V.

Yami staggered to the curb and sat down looking blankly across the road. He felt terrible. But that was nothing new, he felt terrible all the time. It was also nothing new that he felt dirty, how could he feel clean after what had just happened? After what had happened so many times before?

His gaze fell onto his freshly bandaged hand. He couldn't bare the site of the clean bandage any longer, couldn't bare the feel of it against his skin. He ripped it off and threw it to one side. Clean, ha! It was anything but clean. It may have looked it, but it definitely wasn't. With a sigh, Yami reached into his bag and pulled out a fresh bandage, which he wrapped over the newly opened wound.

It felt a little better. Yami was very glad he had thought to pack the badges in his bag. The thought of what that, that… _thing_ would say if he had to go back up there was, almost as horrible actually having to hear it. Yami would feel as though he was asking, no _begging_ for it if he went back.

A hand landed on Yami's shoulder. He jumped and spun around, only to see Bakura looking down at him with his head to one side, confused.

"Are you OK?" he asked looking down at him. Yami stiffened slightly.

"I-I'm f-fine." He hoped Bakura didn't notice his stutter too much. The tomb robber raised his eyebrows, obviously not convinced.

"Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?" crying was an understatement. Yami had sobbed so hard that his throat hurt. If it hadn't been for the hand over his mouth he was sure that he could have been heard from in the street. He desperately wanted to tell Bakura. Wanted to tell him everything. Yami wanted someone's shoulder to cry on, someone who would tell him not to worry and that it would all be alright in the end, that it would be over and that soon he could get back to leading a normal life.

But that just wasn't an option. Bakura wasn't the sort of person, who would let Yami cry on his shoulder, he wouldn't tell him that would all be over with. He was more likely to push Yami away and then tell everyone what had happened to the pharaoh. Yami was very sure that they would all be disgusted with the site of him and turn their backs on him. That was the last thing he needed.

Even if they didn't reject him and decided to comfort him and help him, it would find out. Yami always called that monster 'it' when 'it' wasn't near just as a silent protest and sign of hatred. The pharaoh couldn't do anything else as if he did then 'it' would surely find out.

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you in there, pharaoh?" Yami jumped, letting his eyes focus on Bakura. The snowy haired tomb robber had his head to the side and was still waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm fine." Yami repeated. "I-I haven't been crying." He then let out a nervy giggle. "What made you think that Bakura?" Yami didn't wait for a response. He simply leapt up and ran to join in the hikari's game. Bakura rolled his eyes and was about to ask him something when Malik, who had decided to join in the game too, flung himself on Yami, knocking him to the ground with a resounding smack of a delicate body hitting the tarmac.

It wasn't a very big fall, it wasn't particularly hard ground either in fact it was relatively soft, (as soft as tarmac can get any way) and Malik had one hand round the back of Yami's head so he didn't hit it, but pain still shot through the young pharaoh's poor, beaten, abused body.

Most of the pain seemed to be coming from low down on his back as well as another area that he would rather not mention. Hr yelped despite himself causing Malik to move off him carefully.

"What?" he scowled down at Yami. "Oh come off it!" he snapped as Yami rubbed his back trying to hide tears in his eyes. "I didn't hurt you that much!" Yami was saved from having to answer by the taxi arriving.

Grandpa came out and hugged them all goodbye.

"Call me the second you get to England." He told Yami who smiled and nodded.

"I will." The teen reassured his grandpa. Solomon then turned to Yugi and the other hikari's.

"Take care." They all nodded and promised they would. Finally, he turned to Malik and Bakura.

"Behave yourself." They both rolled their eyes but made a mumbled promise that they would. Mr. Moto smiled.

"O.k. then. Have fun!" and then he watched as they all piled into the taxi. It was one that had three seats in the front, three in the middle, and three in the back. The hikari's all sat in the middle and the Yami's in the back with their bags in the boot.

Yami was on the left with Bakura sat in between him and Malik. The darker pair of they three, kept whispering to each other.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Yami could make out some of what they were saying. Words like: 'weak' 'pathetic' 'fragile' and 'easily broken' were used a lot. Yami pressed his forehead against the window. The words were cutting into him like daggers.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew that they applied to him. Then something happened that made him jump. 'It's' face appeared in the window next to his own reflection. Not in the car being reflected, but actually in the reflection it's self. Yami was pretty sure he was the only one who could see 'it'.

It smirked at him before speaking.

"So, are those nasty, mean, boys teasing you?" 'It' mocked. Yami was now confident that he was the only one who could see or hear 'it'. "We had a fun morning didn't we?" Yami was still and silent. The only part of him moving, were his eyes which were brimming with tears. 'Its' smirk widened.

"Don't be sad, _my _sexy pharaoh. We can have some more fun soon enough. That'll be nice won't it?" Yami knew he should answer with a simple nod or a murmured yes. But he somehow he couldn't bring himself to say it. 'Its' face changed suddenly and Yami suddenly felt large, strong hands tighten round his throat.

"I asked, 'that'll be nice won't it?' so now answer me!" the strangle hold on Yami's neck made it impossible for him to speak or even squeak so he was forced to nod. 'Its' expression changed from one of anger to one of evil pleasure.

"Good boy." The hands were removed from Yami's neck but didn't leave him all together. They stroked his hair and ran over his body, touching him in places that made him flinch or jump. The hands were there all the way to the air port.

* * *

At the airport

* * *

The airport was so _big_. If it hadn't been for the fact that they had a plain to catch, the group could have wondered around for hours. Yami tried to take his mind off what had happened in the car by guessing were all the people were going on their holidays. He didn't have time to do this when they got to the large board showing where all the plains are leaving from. 

They searched the board desperately for half an hour but with no luck. Yami started to bite the skin around his thumb.

"We're stuck here aren't we?" he asked nervously. Malik suddenly turned on him.

"We are _not_ stuck here you stupid pharaoh!" and then he punched Yami. It was a thump on his cheek that nearly knocked him flying if Malik hadn't suddenly grabbed his arm, remorse and guilt flooding his eyes.

People were starting to mutter.

"Imagine hitting a poor little kid like that!"

"Is that man his guardian?"

"He ought to be locked up!"

"Someone should phone social services!" the colour was quickly draining from Malik's face.

"oh gods Yami!" he suddenly cried before grabbing Yami's wrist and dragging him through the crowd of angry, anxious on lookers, into the nearest male toilets, unaware that Yami's worst nightmare was hiding in one of the cubicles just waiting for the pharaoh.

**

* * *

End Chapter**

* * *

Chan: O.k. there it is! 

Yami: is that thing going to get me?

Chan: you will only find out if they R and R! So go ahead reviewers!


	4. Pitch Black

_

* * *

I can't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I can still write about it! _

* * *

Chan: Alright, I have some announcements to make! First of all, I said in the last chapter that the identity of Yami's abuser/tormenter would be reviled in this chapter. I have tried, but I think it would rush the story a bit too much and ruin the suspense. 

Yami: I don't like suspense…actually I do like suspense; it's suspense that doesn't like me!

Yugi: You're both very funny _and_ very weird Yami.

Yami: I'm not weird!

Chan: Afraid you are Yami! But I like weird people! The second announcement is that as you can see, this story has been moved to the rating 'R'. I'm going to keep calling it R because I don't understand the new ratings! It has been moved for future rape scenes and stuff like that. It probably could still be a PG13 but I don't won't it to get removed so I put it up!

Yami: (grumbles) I wish it would get removed…

Chan: What was that Yami?

Yami: Err…I wish you'd answer the reviews!

Chan: As you wish Your Highness.

**Dark-Lady-Devinity: **Thank you! You will just have to wait and see. I thought it was good suspense too!

**Sabey: **(I know you did this under Grace's screen name but I know it's you so I'll do the review response to you too!) LOL! Yes it needs to die! Unless it's already dead! 00! Malik is being mean just because he is mean…do you need any other reason? Lol. A';pe'l;rjnkdhr7.

**Unknown 2005: **(first review)MALIK! MARIK! UNKNOWN SAYS SORRY! Malik: alright, alright! No need to shout! Everything is forgiven. Chan: That's good. By the way Unknown, are you a girl or a boy. I didn't mean that to sound nasty and I'm sorry if you've already told me, I'm just curious. Lol! Joey? Tristan? Tea? No it is not any of them! Lol yeah Malik should go in timeout. That story is creepy! But cool creepy!

**Vicious-loner: **you will find out soon!

**Unknown 2005: **(second review) good guess! Very good guess but no it isn't Serena. She isn't exactly evil in this story. I have updated now so don't worry! I have read black feathers but never really liked it…thanx!

**Chrisoriented: **lol. I have updated now! See? I take it you like Yami? I luv him lots! Where do you get all these quotes? They're good!

Chan: now that is out of the way, we shall continue…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 4****

* * *

Pitch Black **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Malik got Yami to stand under the light so he could look at his cheek better.

"Oh Yami." He gasped at the slightly swollen red mark. "I honestly didn't mean it! I was frustrated!" Malik gently touched slapped area. It was stinging quite badly and no matter how he tried, Yami still let out a pained hiss.

"Oh Yami! It looks so red! Does it really hut? I heard it crack when I hit you! Christ! I hope I didn't fracture your cheek bone!"

To Yami, it honestly felt like he had got a fractured cheek bone, he knew what fractured bones felt like. But he didn't want to get Malik any more worried than he already was.

"It's not that bad." The teenage pharaoh mumbled though he had to swallow blood from where he bit the inside of his cheek accidentally. What he really wanted to say was, 'it isn't the worst I've ever felt. I've had a lot worse done to me!' but that was obviously not going to be a very clever thing to do.

"Oh Ra! You're bleeding!" Malik glared at his gold ring as though it was the one who had hit Yami instead of the fist it was on.

"I don't know why I wear the stupid thing." Muttered Malik, more to himself than Yami. Yami didn't have an answer either. A few months back, Malik had started wearing huge chunky gold knuckleduster rings.

Yami didn't like them. They reminded them too much of the ones 'It' wore. The ones 'It' wore had cut and bruised Yami's tender skin so many times that you couldn't tell where his normal colour of his chest stopped, and the bruises, scars and recently made wounds began. Yami didn't see who having a huge piece of metal stuck to your fingers was supposed to look good, but Joey and Tristan said it was a kind of fashion statement.

Whoever had the biggest, shiniest, most powerful (and in some cases, most blood stained) ring was the coolest kid at school. To Yami it sounded like the sort of thing gorillas did in the rainforest. There was a time when Yami would have said this too. Back when he didn't have a body. Back before he got raped and tormented on a daily basis. Now his confidence and bravery had almost completely gone. He could usually cover this up with acting and pretending and make believe.

Yami could imagine anything. Even at the times when he was being raped or beaten and was in absolute agony, he would still shut his eyes and pretend none of it was happening to him, that he was soaring away from pain and abuse. He was flying past all different shapes, sizes and colours of planets, stars, distant moons, far off suns, entire alien galaxies and alternate universes until he reached his very own planet.

Planet Yami was perfect. It was exactly how he remembered ancient Egypt, palaces, temples, brand new pyramids still covered in their gleaming white casing; the Nile twisting through the desert…… everyone who lived on planet Yami loved him. They were all his friends and all begged to be his best friend. But all his real friends were there too! Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, everyone! Even Bakura and Malik! All of them had their own private bedroom in Yami's palace. He imagined each detail of his world until he knew it off by heart, but he was creating new parts of his world all the time so it always had something new.

It all seemed so real that when Yami finally past out from the pain he often dreamed of his land. It was his defence strategy. Whenever he got scared or worried or couldn't do something, then he slipped off to planet Yami. The only problem was that he got scared far too easily, got worried over everything and he could hardly do anything that he needed to do. He was constantly drifting off at school and when the teachers shouted at him he got even more scared and worried and felt like he could do even less so he concentrated less on school and more on his own imagination. He hardly ever paid much attention to anything.

He wasn't paying attention now either. Luckily Malik hadn't noticed and was still examining Yami's cheek.

"You might need stitches. That stupid cut is so deep." Malik wiped away another trickle of blood. He sighed.

"I can't do much about it here. We'll see what we can do when we get to England. I'll try and get some of the blood off. Hold on." He let go of Yami and went to get some toilet paper out of one of the cubicles.

It was what the demon in the cubicle next to the one Malik was in had been waiting for. It hadn't been listening to the conversation or spying on the two boys, but now he had that pharaoh right where he wanted him. Raising one hand, the demon plunged the room into complete darkness. In one swift movement, 'It' opened the cubicle door and swung one arm out to the side, sending a blast of dark magic at Malik's cubicle door, which slammed it shut and locked it with a click. Then it approached Yami.

Yami gasped as the lights went out. Not being able to see anything, his other senses sharpened and in the darkness he heard the slam of a door and a lock clicking into place. But then came the sound of large heavy feet moving steadily, confidently across the floor towards him. He let out a quiet shuddering scream, as he felt a large, rough dirty hand run across his chest, before pulling him close to the person standing directly behind him. A deep, evil chuckle rang in his ear.

"You can scream as loud as you want now you sexy little pharaoh. Your stupid friend can't hear you, there's magic on that door and there's magic on the main door in and out too." _Magic. _That meant Yami was trapped with no possible escape. No one was going to come bursting in and save him. He was completely at the mercy of 'It'. And yes, 'It' was male. The most terrifying, horrible male Yami had ever met.

Yami had nightmares about him. But no matter how hard he wished that was all they were, bad dreams, it kept coming back. At first it had just been at night, now it was whenever he was alone.

Fingers rubbed Yami's sides, touching each and every one of Yami's ribs in a way that made him squirm. It seemed to take this as Yami trying to wriggle free.

"Err I don't think so! You are _not_ going to get away from _me_, my sweet, sexy, squirming pharaoh!" both arms tightened round Yami's body, and the fingers playing with the teens ribs rubbed up and down a bit harder. The other hand traced the outline of Yami's muscles under his jacket and tight leather top.

"Hmmm…" mumbled the voice in Yami's ear. "Your top's feeling a bit tight Yami. It must be hurting you." Yami hated this almost as much as the violence he sometimes received. All the fake concern and It pretending he really cared for Yami.

"I'll take it off for you…" before Yami could protest, his jacket was taken off him and his top yanked off over his head. 'It' didn't stop there; he took all Yami's clothes until the pharaoh was standing completely naked in the middle of the room. (Chan: YES! Fan girls sing and rejoice! Yami is naked woohoo! O.k. fan girl time over.) Poor Yami looked away, humiliated.

"That's much better now!" it said delightedly. His hands roamed freely over the smaller boy's body. Yami cowered to the ground and shrunk back against the wall. As a result, a hard fist thumped him on his bare chest.

"How dare you defy me?" boomed the deep threatening voice. "Don't ever cower from me!" another punch this time to Yami's stomach. "You know better than that!" a kick to the shins. It knelt down in front of Yami. Although he couldn't se anything in the dark, Yami could defiantly sense the smirk playing on his tormenters lips. A rough hand, the same one that had played with his ribs, ran through the perfect spikes of Yami's hair. It felt terrible. Yami flinched and cringed but didn't try and wriggle away. Suddenly the hand tightened, pulling at the hair from its roots.

"Now get up!" Yami screamed and made a desperate attempt to twist away. This turned out to be a big mistake. As well as having his hair pulled harshly he received several punches to the stomach, sides and chest.

"I said: GET UP!" Yami screamed again, and started begging to be freed.

"Please! Please let me go!" he sobbed. "Please don't hurt me." Its only response was to force Yami onto the ground so he was lying on his stomach. Yami knew what this meant.

"No! Please! You can't do this to me!" it only smirked wider.

"I take it you know what's coming, huh pharaoh?"

"You can't do this!"

"You don't believe I can? Well then, time for a demonstration I think."

"You can't do it here! Not now! Malik will notice something!" Yami knew It was actually thinking this over.

"Hmm…maybe you're right! Well then I guess I should get you dressed again…just after…" He gave Yami more hard punches, slaps and kicks, pulling his hair all the time, before releasing him and flipping him onto his back.

"Lay there and don't move." Yami didn't argue, he didn't move a muscle, not even blinking. Just silently thanking every single go and goddess going that he had managed to talk his way out of getting raped.

After laying there for about a minute, he felt hands touching him. He just let It put his clothes back on him. It was insulting, degrading and humiliating, but at least he wasn't getting raped. He was getting touched in all sorts of places though.

"There! All done!" it said in a sing-song voice, buckling Yami's belts in place.

"I'll be seeing you later! I'll need to do this double to you, so we can make up for now. See you later gorgeous!" suddenly Yami was standing up in the middle of the lit room. It was nowhere in site.

Malik opened the door to the cubicle he had been in and came over to Yami.

"God, it's bleeding even worse now!" no comment about the locked door or the lights going out, he must have not noticed anything. He went over to the sink and dampened the toilet paper under the tap. But he froze whist turning off the tap.

"Hang on, what's your millennium puzzle doing over here under the sink? Why's the chain snapped?" _oh shite! Think of something fast Yami. _Yami told himself.

"Oh, I slipped and it caught on the sink and snapped. I was just going to look for it." Malik nodded and put the puzzle in Yami's bag.

"Now, let's get that blood off you." Malik was just starting to wipe at Yami's cheek when the door flew open and Ryou, Yugi, Bakura and Marik ran in.

They were all white faced and Marik and Yugi both looked very angry.

"What were you playing at?" Snapped Marik. Yami knew he was yelling at Malik but he still flinched.

"Poor Yami! He didn't do anything to you, and now look at him!" Yugi stormed over and peered up at his darkness's cheek. "That cut better not need stitches Malik!"

"I know!" wailed Malik. He sounded so hopeless that everyone stared at him. It was so unlike him to speak like that. "I think I fractured his cheekbone! I'm sorry!"

To everyone's surprise, Bakura stalked over and placed his first and second finger on the top of the cut, gently dragging the down, feeling the bone.

"Hmm, it defiantly feels odd, might be fractured, we'll have to have someone look at it when we get to England." He took the paper from Malik and used it to wipe away the remainder of the drying blood (even though the cut was bleeding more now).

"We found out where we need to go." Muttered Ryou who was the only one who hadn't moved since he came into the room.

"yeah." Nodded Marik. "We should get going. We don't have to get on the plain for ages yet, it got delayed but we still need to fight our way through Malik's mob."

"My what?" Frowned Malik.

"All those people who saw you hit Yami. Half of them are still babbling on about phoning social services." Explained Yugi.

"They'll go ballistic when they see his cheek" Ryou was muttering again.

"Well," Yami took a deep breath. "Shall we try and fight through them now?"

"Suppose we'll have to, worst luck." Malik sighed, eyes on the ground. "Come on. Might as well go now rather than later." The friends all headed out the door. Apart from Yami who had to stop to pick up his bag. As he straightened up, Yami unmistakably, felt a hand run through his hair, pulling it a bit and something tugging at his top as if trying to get it off.

Whipping round, he saw nothing, but as he left, he knew he wasn't alone and that 'It' intended to make good of his threat as soon as possible.

**

* * *

End Chapter **

* * *

Chan: Sorry it's so short! Please review it all the same! 

Yami: OMG!

Chan: sorry Yami! Had to put that scene in there!

Yami: (reads notes on the next chapters) OMG!

Chan: lol, all review to see what could cause that reaction!

* * *


	5. Unloved

_

* * *

(Is asleep) (Snore) (Mumble) don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (snore)

* * *

_

Chan: Hello!

Yami: Must you update this so soon?

Chan: Yep.

Bakura: Mwhahahaha!

Yami: err Bakura? What the heck's up with you?

Bakura: I read notes on this chapter!

Yami: and? Chan? Why's that so bad?

Chan: err…Reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** You will find out who 'It' is very soon! I have a feeling you may worry for Yami even more when you do.

**Casey:** lol. They will find out eventually. Not for a while though unfortunately! I think it will probably end well!

**BeamaCasey:** LOL thanks! Umm……I don't think it's that great. I'm thinking about adding another category to this story apart from angst what do you think it should be? Feel free to drool over whatever you want, as long as it's not Yugi's grandpa in the bath I'm fine with it.

**Unknown 2005:** ok, ok! I just wanted to know! You are getting closer to who it is but you aren't there yet! You are especially close with Yami's dad and Seto's past life. Keep guessing. Yugi is 14 because I want him to be. My OC Chan is 14 in this as is Sabey. Sorry if it annoys you.

**Vicious-Loner:** You will find out soon!

**Silver-Mirror:** (first review) oooo well I hope you're alright now! Well as long as you enjoy it!

**Silver-mirror:** (Second review) that sounded like a proper book review for a published book! Lol! Keep reading!

Chan: I'm glad so many people enjoy this story.

Yami: how can they? I'm getting raped!

Chan: yes, but they still like the story. Anyway, we are now going to continue on the story that the reviewers like…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

****Unloved**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

'It' didn't attack me straight away. He stayed very close though, pressing his body to mine. When we left the bathroom, we were instantly met by a group of people all shouting, trying to push to the front, asking if I was alright and yelling insults at Malik.

"Look at his cheek! Did he cut him with a knife?"

"Probably, it looks like it!" Honestly! It wasn't that bad.

"What on earth did the poor kid do to deserve that?"

"Are you alright dear?" someone put an arm round me making me jump.

"Oy!" Shouted someone else, fingers latching onto my wrist. "Leave him alone! Come on Yami!" Bakura quickly tugged me away from the crowd and we ran to catch up with our friends who were waiting to go into the departures lounge.

They all looked relieved that I hadn't got killed by that very 'helpful' crowd of people.

"Come on, shall we get into the lounge? They won't be able to find us there." I was about to follow him when 'It' decided to make sure I knew he was still there.

"Aww Yami." He whispered in my ear. "Don't you wanna come and have a little fun with me?" I could feel fingers creeping round my hip and slowly reaching between my legs. Trembling, I shook my head and tried to move away from the hand.

"No? Aww you have really hurt my feelings now. What shall I do with such a disobedient little boy? Hmm, I think I have an idea." I didn't like the sound of that but to my relief, the hand moved back and 'It' backed off chuckling evilly.

"Come on Yami!" cried Bakura impatiently. Shaking my head hoping to put that memory at the back of my mind, I followed him through the departure lounge to find the others. We couldn't find them at first because there were so many people and it was hard to see anyone through the crowd. I started to get nervous again and started to bite the skin round my thumb.

"Stop that." Growled Bakura.

"What if we don't find them?" I whispered.

"Shut up." I knew why he was saying it. He didn't have an answer. After about ten full minuets of searching, we finally found them sitting outside one of those weird snack shops they put in airports for god only knows what reason. They were just about to go in to get something to eat when me and Bakura showed up.

"Well done Bakura!" Said Yugi, giving Bakura a pleased smile, who just rolled his eyes.

"What took you so long?" asked Marik, bored.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" sighed Malik, rolling his eyes. He leant back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. "Can't you tell what they've been doing?" we all looked at him, very confused. It wasn't our fault we couldn't find them.

"Isn't it just so obvious that they just had to sneak for a few minuets to have a quick lip-locking make-out session?" he stated it as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

"What!" exploded Bakura. I was just about as angry as he was only I didn't show it. I never showed my emotions now. I just looked at the floor blushing slightly and wishing I wasn't such a pathetic baby, wishing It hadn't taken every last bit of my courage and left me weak and helpless.

"How dare you even suggest that!" Bakura raised his hand in a threatening way and that's when we realised it. Bakura was still holding my wrist from when he dragged me away from all those people who were trying to help me. Unless you were looking closely, it might look as though we were holding hands.

Bakura jumped away from me and started yelling at all of us. He was yelling at me for making it look like we were a couple and at the others for believing it. Mumbling some pathetic apology I sat down next to Yugi concentrating on a spot on the table.

I hated being so useless. I hated myself. Everyone else hated me too. I couldn't blame them. No one loves me.

"Now that's not true!" a voice echoed round my mind. "I love you very much Yami!" a hand rested it's self on my leg. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it.

"I love you so much that I will never let anyone else love you the way I do!" I started to shake as I felt the hand move from my leg to other parts of my body and touching me in a way that made me feel even worse.

It didn't love me. He might have loved my body, but that was all he loved me for. He didn't love me in the way friends and family love each other, he didn't love me like a boyfriend and girlfriend love each other. He loved me as a sex slave, a toy that he could do as he pleased with, a punching bag, an obedient pet that always did as it was told and kept coming back to its master no matter how many times it got kicked.

"Helooooooo! Pharaoh?" I could tell that Bakura was calling me, but I just couldn't respond. That is until two hands clapped in front of my face. After jumping out of my skin, I blinked and concentrated on what was going on around me.

"Your boyfriend wants ya." Said Marik, who had been the one who clapped.

"I am not his boyfriend!" Shouted Bakura. "I was telling him that me and Yugi are going to get something to eat for all of us and was going to ask him what he wants to drink."

"Umm…Coke please." I mumbled. Bakura rolled his eyes and stormed off in a huff, Yugi trailing behind them.

**Normal P.O.V. **

The group had only just finished their food and drink when they had to leave to get on the plain. Yami wasn't to happy to find out that he had to sit next to Bakura for the entire flight, but at least he was sitting near the isle so he wasn't stuck between Bakura and Malik or something. He didn't want to be near the window either. He didn't like looking out the window from so high up.

_OK _thought Yami as he took his seat. _I am going to stay in my seat until we land. That way It won't be able to get at me or hurt or……rape me. _Yami was very good at keeping to his original idea. He didn't get up or move, he just sat and talked to his friends or watched the TV. At one point the plain hit turbulence and Bakura decided it would be funny to yell out 'Oh my god the plain is crashing we are all going to die!' and got in very big trouble for it. Yami actually found it quite funny, not that he said anything. At first, back when he had only been raped a few times and had gotten over the first shock of it when he had still expressed his emotions and tried to defend himself from It. When he got hit, he tried hitting back at first but then It started hitting harder. He'd shouted and answered back to start with but he quickly learnt that the more he shouted and the less he kept his mouth shut then the more he would get hurt. Hiding was even worse. One particular time stuck out in his mind.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yugi and his grandpa had gone down the shops leaving Yami home alone. Only he wasn't alone at all. He was crouching behind the sofa in his pyjamas, the shirt torn and blood trickling down his chest. _

"_Where are you, you little whore!" Yami sobbed as quietly as he could and cowered lower. _

"_You get back in that bedroom before I drag you there! I will find you! It's no use hiding!" Yami hid his face in his hands silently praying that he would be saved. _

'_Please Ra, don't let him find me! I'll do anything! I've been good haven't I? What have I done to deserve this? I've never killed anyone or hurt anyone. I've never even threatened anyone! Please, please, please…' _

"_I'm in the living room Yami." It sounded so close, so clear, so teasing. "Come out this instance!" Yami didn't move. "When will you learn that you are my little whore and you belong to me? Or at least I own your body." Yami screwed his eyes shut._

'_Please, please, please…' suddenly the sofa was flipped sideways revealing Yami hunched against the wall._

"_Ah! There you are! Such a pretty little sexy whore. As you are unwilling to go to the bedroom, I'll do it right here. Move and I'll take longer. In fact, I'm gonna take longer anyway since you tried to escape."_

"_w-what i-i-if y-y-Yugi a-and g-grandpa g-g-get b-b-back a-a-and s-see?" Yami stammered. Lips brushed his ear._

"_Well then, we will just have to let them watch won't we?" _

_**End Flash Back**_

Now he just kept his mouth shut, didn't fight back and didn't really do much of anything apart from sitting still for hours on end and daydreaming of escaping to Planet Yami.

He wanted to sit still for hours on end now, but he needed to go to the toilet. He had tried putting it off for as long as possible but he knew he couldn't put it off forever. Unlike most toilets on airplanes, you could actually move around with out bumping into the wall or falling out the door. Yami was just washing his hands when what he had been dreading all day happened. The lights went out.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**Chan: Thanx for reading! I'll update if you R and R. 

Yami: eep…

Chan: huggels Yami please say what you think!

* * *


	6. Abused In Every Way

_

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to someone else…you know who I mean…that Japanese dude…

* * *

_

Chan: O.K. I'm very sorry that I left you at such a bad point, but hey, I'm here now! Yami: oh god! It's going to be something awful! I can tell!

Chan: Well yes but now you must be quiet so I can continue the story and answer the reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** thank you! I really like torturing Yami if everything turns out ok in the end!

**Zorra reed:** wow! Thanx! Hehehe. People keep guessing who It is and none have guessed right yet! Yami's blocking his emotions from Yugi so he doesn't know at all. It's Yami's way of protecting him. Lol. I hate it when the website makes mistakes like joining two words together!

**Tavern-Tsuki:** thank you! I'm updating don't worry!

**unkown2005:** lol. The mean thing will burn in hell eventually, just not yet! But nope, it isn't either of those!

**Vicious-Loner:** I'm killing _everyone_ by not telling who it is! All will be reviled next chapter.

**Herald of Chaos: **thanx for reviewing! It is sort of a mix of both a figment of the shadows and a ghost. Yes he does have a name but I'm not telling until next chapter. Yami shall tell someone eventually…just not yet! He will be alright in the end, he always is!

Chan: Thanx for reviewing guys! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting!

Yami: (sigh) are we going to continue now then?

Chan: As a matter of fact, yes. Enjoy the story everyone……… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**

**Abused in every way**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami let out a quiet, fearful moan as he felt two arms wrap round his waist. He knew he should just stay still and let It do what ever he wanted to him, but when someone grabs you from behind, it's a natural reaction to try and get away. And that's exactly what Yami tried to do. He moved one elbow back sharply so it caught his captor's chest, knocking the air out of him. The grip loosened and Yami took this as his chance to escape. He jerked forwards and very nearly broke free, before he felt something heavy hit the side of his head and neck. A new darkness surrounded him. Darker than just the lights going out. Darker than night. He would have panicked but the fact was, he was unconscious and so panicking was really out of the question.

**_Rape scene! Look away! Cover your eyes! Run to the high hills in fright! Unless you want to see Yami get raped then skip ahead until I tell you its safe!_**

Yami awoke to find himself lying on something soft. Now he was awake he could panic properly. The last time he checked, the floor of an airplane wasn't soft and whatever he was lying on definitely was. Opening his eyes, he discovered that in fact he was no longer on the airplane. The dark swirling colours and thick shadows told him where he was though; the shadow realm hadn't changed a bit. Yami whimpered as he realised that he was actually lying on his stomach, on a bed. With a frightened whimper he tried to sit up and make it so he wasn't quite so vulnerable, but before he could, he heard a deep, icy laugh that got him praying to every god and goddess there was that he was just dreaming and would soon wake up to find out he had dozed off in his seat on the plane. But if there were any gods listening, they were either the god of death, or very sadistic.

"Aw, do I really upset you that much? You're going to make me upset if you don't watch it. And me being upset is actually worse than me being angry if you can believe that." Yami didn't believe it. He had suffered from It being angry many times in the past. The last time It had been angry, poor Yami hadn't been able to walk for two days afterwards. It was a very good thing that those two days were at the weekend, other wise he would have had some very tricky explaining to do to Yugi and his grandpa. Angry was definitely worse than upset. But as he lay there Yami knew that, deep, deep down, in the darkest part of his heart and mind, that this was the only way that any one would ever say 'I love you' to him. And he hated it.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Yami was snapped back to reality by the feeling of someone slapping his face hard. Someone climbed on top of him and it was then that he realised that he was completely naked.

"I asked why you decided to hit me in the stomach. Now answer me!" Yami whimpered.

"I-I d-d-don't know…" was all he could say. It was the wrong thing to say. The next second he was in unbelievable pain as It forced into him. Yami cried out even tough he had felt this pain night after night for as long as he had his own body. The pain kept growing as It thrust into him again and again.

Yami shut his eyes and struggled to imagine all the pain away but, for once, he couldn't reach his planet. He was being raped and nothing could change it. It must have been rougher with him than usually to punish him for trying to fight away. Every so often it would punch Yami in the stomach and would scratch at his back with the sharpest, most claw-like finger nails Yami had ever seen or felt. It whispered all the most disgusting insults Yami knew, and even some he didn't understand, into his ear.

"You stupid whore! I'll teach you not to hit me! Everyone thinks you're Mr. Perfect don't they? Well I'm gonna show them how perfect you really are! You good for nothing piece of shit!" his insults were getting worse and were stinging Yami deep down more and more. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Aww. Is this pain too much for you my pet? I'm gonna have to start hurting your friends. Maybe that will shut you up! But who first hmm? Yugi maybe…or how about your little boyfriend? How about that?"

On top of being scared, Yami was also confused now.

"I-I h-h-haven't g-g-got a-a b-boyfriend." He whimpered hoping it wouldn't count as answering back.

"Really? What about that white haired bitch you were with earlier on?"

Yami suddenly and horribly understood.

"Y-y-you m-mean b-Bakura? H-he i-isn't m-my b-boyfriend…o-or a-any kind o-of fr-friend! W-we d-don't e-even l-like e-each o-other." Yami was gabbling, trying to convince him.

"Well that's good. If he was anything more then I'd have to do this to him." And Yami was being raped again. Worse than before. After what seemed like hours, there was one, final surge of incredible pain and he felt It pulling out of him.

"Well my pet. That was fun wasn't it?" Yami just shut his eyes, humiliated. "I asked if that was fun. Oh well. You'll have to learn the hard way." Yami then felt the sudden pain on the side of his neck and head that he had felt before. Then he passed out.

_**Ok rape scene over! Uncover your eyes!**_

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I opened my eyes to feel someone shaking me. For one second I thought it might be It. But for once, I was in luck. The person wasn't It. The person was Bakura.

"Wakey wakey! We're about to land any second." I blinked and looked around. I was back in my seat, the light was streaming through the window and It was no where in sight.

"Look out the window, you can see London." I leant forwards and could see Bakura was right. London was there, sprawling below us in a maze of motorways, streets, train lines, huge buildings and the Themes cutting through the middle of it all. Up ahead I could see the airport and in the distance I could see more plains that looked like they were flying into a different airport.

"How many airports are there in London?" I asked allowed to any one who would answer.

"Two or three I think." Said Bakura. There wasn't any time to say much else before I felt the wheels of the plain touching down on the runway and we were there at last.

The buildings were even bigger n the ground than they had looked from the air. I was quite scared actually. I was sure I had frozen to the spot when Bakura and Malik jumped on me from behind.

"Come on. Get your leather clad ass moving Pharaoh!" called out Bakura making me blush. Him and Malik pushed me along like I was a convict heading for the electric chair. It made me laugh though so I started to struggle to get free.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own you know!" I squealed as they pushed me.

"Yeah…But this is more fun." Shrugged Malik.

"Much more fun." Agreed Bakura nodding. I then cried out in alarm as I felt myself being lifted of the ground and placed over Bakura's shoulder.

"Come on. Quit the struggling and enjoy the ride!" he said, putting one arm over my back and one round my legs. He wasn't going to let me drop. I was safe. From my new vantage point I could see Ryou, Marik and Yugi along with quite a few other people were laughing at the three of us. I couldn't help wondering what Chan would be like. Ryou had grown up with her and they liked each other a lot. I knew Yugi had met her years ago, before he completed the millennium puzzle when she came over to visit Ryou on holiday, and there was a picture of Yugi, Ryou, Chan and a black haired girl I didn't know standing together. It was blurred and out of focus slightly but I could make out that she had long strawberry-blonde hair and green-blue eyes. What if she didn't like me? What if she sent me home on my own because she didn't want me in the house?

The thought of going home without Yugi and Ryou and everyone else was so horrible I felt sick. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that blood was rushing to my head though. Bakura carried me right into the airport and only put me down when we were looking for Chan.

We couldn't see her anywhere. There were people from all different countries, nationalities and religions…but no one with long strawberry-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Ryou stood up on a bench and searched the crowd. At first he saw nothing….then…

"Chan! Over here!" He had found her. He leapt down and he and Yugi ran. We had to run after them but when we found them, they were hugging in the arms of a girl of Yugi's age. She was unmistakably Chan. She was wearing white jeans and a blue and white stripped blouse that showed off her pierced belly button. Her long hair was clipped back in a silver hair grip.

She looked like one of those people who work in offices. Then she straightened up and looked at me, Bakura and Malik.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "You must be Marik, Bakura and Malik." She said shaking hands with each of them and they each kissed her cheek politely. She hadn't spoken to me…maybe she didn't know me…maybe she didn't like me. I could feel tears filling my eyes as I struggled to keep them down. _I should just leave._

But before I could turn and hurry away to crawl into a hole and die she took hold of my hand.

"And you must be Yami. Ryou's told me lots about you. I'm so glad to be meeting you finally." She shook my hand and I leaned forwards and kissed her cheek like the others had.

Now up close I could see that although she looked quite nice, she had scars on her neck that she had desperately tried to cover in make-up. She more on her face, a tiny one near her eye and one trailing down her forehead, over her cheek and to her ear. I wondered who could have done this to her. When she smiled, I could see a chip was missing from her front tooth. I gasped and automatically reached one hand up and touched my own front tooth with an identical chip missing.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: There you go. Sorry it's so short and it has a rubbish ending. Sorry for the rubbish rape scene too. It was my first. **

Yami: (whimpers) I don't like this chapter very much.

Chan: (huggels) aww. It's gonna be ok in the end. R and R everyone!

* * *


	7. Guess Who

_

* * *

_

Nothing has changed since the last chap; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: Hi! I'm back for a new chap of Dead Alive! And I promise that after all the wait, you will finally get to find out who Yami's abuser is!

Yami: No! (Hides)

Chan: he's been like this for a while…..I guess I'll just answer the reviews!

**Dark-Lady-Devinity:** You'll have to read on to find out more about Chan. Thankies very much! I was worried about that rape scene. (Blush)

**Poison Remedy-Sinful Angel:** Read on to find out.

**Unkown2005:** If I told you then it might ruin the plot of the story. But you will find out in later chapters.

**My Tourniquet:** Thank you very much. Yami torture rocks! This will have a happy ending, don't worry!

**Sabey:** lololol thank you!

**jessara40k:** good guesses but none are right! You're probably getting closer than anyone else though!

Chan: thanks to everyone who reviewed. Even thanks to everyone who read but didn't review!

Yami: help me please! I'm gonna get raped!

Chan: (covers his mouth) enjoy that chapter…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

**

**Guess who **

**Yami's P.O.V. **

My mind was spinning with possibilities. I'd never met anyone else with a tooth like that. I'm not quite sure how I got mine, but I_ think _that it happened when I had just seriously pissed off It.

He cornered me at the top of the stairs and punched me in the stomach. I don't think he meant to make me fall, but I started choking and gasping for breath. I spluttered and staggered backwards, missing the top step and tumbling all the way to the bottom, bashing my face on just about every step. When I woke up in hospital was when I found out about my tooth being chipped. But I guess that it could have been chipped before, I just never smiled or anything so no one saw.

I'm not stupid, I know it could just be a coincidence that Chan's tooth was chipped in exactly the same way as mine, but still I couldn't help wondering…

It was very busy on the streets of London. There where so many people all pushing us out of the way. I began to get scared. I'm not good at being around a lot of people at once. I get this feeling like everyone's watching me and laughing. I don't like being alone either because that's when It comes to me. That's the one upside to me for being in hospital; It leaves me pretty much alone.

Everyone just thought I was clumsy and tripped down the stairs…..Apart from maybe one or two doctors who saw the mark on my stomach. But even then it still looked like could of just landed on something……I think……I hope.

We had to travel on the underground to get to Chan's home. I wasn't really looking foreword to this but it turned out to be quite cool. After I got over the fact that it was dark and dirty and there were twice as many people down here than there was on the street, I actually enjoyed the feeling of rushing along in the dark. Even though I could feel Yugi leaning against my shoulder I couldn't see him, I could hear Bakura joking loudly with Malik, but I couldn't see them either.

When we eventually walked outside again, I was nearly blinded by the sun light. We had to take a train too but after a while we arrived at a station where we got off and soon after that, arrived at a VERY large house…well a mansion really. It was beautiful, the kind of place I've always liked. And wish to live in.

"Where's your Mum Chan?" Asked Yugi as we walked through the front door.

"Oh she's gone out of the country on a business trip." Said Chan, letting her hair out of its silver hair grip, letting it tumble around her hips. Yugi smiled and hugged the girl round her waist.

"You're hair has grown so long!" He exclaimed happily. Chan gently hugged my Hikari lifted him off the ground a little way.

"Thank you Yugi." She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Yours looks great." Se turned to the rest of us. "I'll show you where your bedrooms are and where the bathroom is. I'll show you where everything is as we need it. Just ask Ryou if you need anything. You remember the way don't you Ryou?" Ryou nodded proudly. "Good. Well, follow me."

She led us up a flight of wide stairs, like the ones people dance up and down in old fashioned musicals, with a rich, wine-coloured carpet that you could burry your toes in all the way up. On the warm red walls, hung pictures in wooden, golden or silver frames. Well not real gold and silver obviously…at least…I don't think they were. I noticed that they were all pictures taken on days out at the beach or a park or out for a walk in a wood or beautiful field.

The same dark haired girl from the picture at Yugi's kept appearing again and again, usually with Chan, sometimes on her own. In quite a few, there were other people too. A blonde girl a little shorter than Chan and a girl with brown hair about as tall and the dark haired girl were in a lot. Just before I reached the corridor Chan was leading us too, I noticed one picture that was different from the rest. It showed Chan and the blonde girl, both smiling broadly just as they were in all the others. But the difference was, that it had not been taken somewhere on a day out, it had been taken in a hospital.

Chan was sitting up in the bed wearing an outsize T-Shirt, the sheets pulled across here legs and the other girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging her. The scars I had noticed on her neck and face were more visible than ever, which made me thin that maybe she had just been admitted because of whatever caused them. Maybe she'd been in an accident.

I felt very sympathetic for her if she had been beaten up……I know what that's like…But I didn't really want to think about that. I Knew It was still there. Where didn't matter. But he was near by, watching me and planning his next move.

"Right." Said Chan. "The bathroom is the door right in front of us and Ryou, Yugi and Marik will be sleeping here too." The Hikaris all grinned and went off to the different rooms. Chan then led me, Bakura and Malik to the floor above. Another bathroom and three more bedrooms.

"I'm on the floor above if you need me during the night." Chan smiled. "I'll leave you three to unpack." And then she carried on up the stairs to her room. Bakura and Malik pushed past me and took the two bedrooms nearest the end of the hall, leaving me to drag my bag and suitcase along to the last bedroom on the floor.

The bed was positioned along the back wall so I'd be able to lie in bed and look the round window at night. If It left me alone for ten minuets that is. He wasn't there, which is always a good sign even though I know it won't last long. After I shut and locked the bedroom door, I went over and opened the window, letting the noise of the street outside flood inside to my new room. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was wooden boards instead of carpet with a small rug with a picture of a lion on it. I opened the cupboard to hang up my clothes and was met b my reflection in a mirror hung on the inside of the door below a light switch which I flicked and a small light came on. After packing away my clothes into the cupboard and the chest of draws beside the bed, I walked round and round the room taking it all in.

For the first tie in months, a genuine, happy, totally unforced smile crossed my lips. I was in England. I had passed my exams and was in a foreign country. And maybe I had just met some that I could relate to at long last when I never thought it possible. I lent my back against the book case still grinning like a maniac, and nearly had a heart attack.

What I had thought was an ordinary book case, was in fact, the door to another room. I know it sounds weird, like something out of a bad, cheap mystery movie, but I know you can actually install doors like that but it was still a shock that I had managed to find one. It didn't lead to a secret lab owned by a mad scientist creating a monster, it lead to a bathroom. The most gorgeous bathroom I have ever seen. The wall paper was deep gold, the floorboards had a gold sheen, and all the taps were gold. My jaw practically hit the floor as I gazed around in a daze. The first thing I did after I got over my initial shock, was to turn on both taps to the bath and pour in nearly half a bottle of bubble bath like the totally idiotic teenager that I am.

I'm not sure how long I took in the bathroom. Hours probably. When I finally hear someone calling my name for dinner, nearly all the bubbles had gone. With a sigh, I got out, pulled the plug and returned to my bedroom where I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (I don't _always_ wear leather) before heading downstairs to the others who were waiting for me.

Together we walked to the dinning hall which was large, but we still filled at least half the seats at the table. Once we'd all started eating our dinner, pizza and coke, we quickly got talking abut school, jobs, family and pretty much anything really. I managed to stay quiet when I wanted to by keeping my head down and just answer questions one sentence at a time. That's what I do most of the time actually. Thankfully no on noticed and Chan must have thought I was just shy.

After dinner and ice cream for desert, we went into the living room to watch TV. I can't remember what the program we were watching was and it isn't that important really, I wasn't concentrating at all. Mainly because I had that old feeling of being watched, and I knew exactly who it was watching me. He wasn't in my room when it was time to go to bed. Or in the secret bathroom either. I even checked in the cupboard as I changed ready for bed. As I laid down I can remember hoping that perhaps he'd decided to stay in domino……but I've never had a wish come true yet.

I don't know what time it was or how long I had slept for, but it was pitch black outside so sometime around midnight. All I knew was that I was suddenly awake. As soon as I opened my eyes, I pressed them tightly shut again. He was there. I knew it right away. He was standing over by the door. After a few minuets, I felt the bed move as he laid down next to me, wrapping his arms round my waist and kissing my neck.

"How are you my whore?" he asked between love bites. I didn't reply to him even though I knew I should. I was too busy trying not to cry, that is until my abuser slapped my cheek with all the force in his body.

"Answer me!" He ordered angrily. When he got o response other than my desperate sobbing, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. This is one of his favourite games. It's a bit like that one where school kids bend each others knuckles back until the one being hurt screams 'mercy', only instead of shouting mercy, I have to shout his name. He knows I hate saying it. He knows I hate his sick twisted game.

"Are you death?" he hissed maliciously. "Or can't you speak? Haven't you got a tongue?" I felt him crush his lips to mine and force entry to my mouth, running his tongue across mine, twisting my arm all the while. He pulled away from my mouth, smirking.

"No…you have got a tongue, so come on Yami. Play our little game like a good pharaoh." He spat the words 'Yami' and 'Pharaoh' like they were swear words. I could feel the bone in my arm nearing snapping point.

I couldn't take it any longer so I screamed the one word he wanted to hear. I screamed his name.

"ANUBIS!" Bet you didn't see that coming.

**

* * *

**

End chapter

* * *

Yami: Oh my god! 

Chan: heheheh

Yami: You mean Anubis from the movie Anubis?

Chan: yep. For those of you who have been living under a rock, Anubis is the bad guy from the Yu-Gi-Oh movie.

Yami: (has fainted)

Chan: R&R everyone! (skips out)

* * *


	8. Sleep

_

* * *

_

I own nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else. Just this story line and my OCs.

* * *

Chan: Hello! I'm updating quicker on this one coz so many people like it. I am working on a new chap for Put Me in the Lost and Found, but it might take a few days before that's up. 

Yami: I really don't like this chap!

Chan: I know! Warnings: sort of implied rape, self harm, some mentions to child abuse/pharaoh abuse. And a lot of Yami torture as always. Once again, do not read this if you are sensitive.

Yami: Noooooo! So much Yami torture!

Chan: -edges away from him- I think I'll just answer the reviews now…

**Dark-Lady-Devinity**: hehe. I'm glad you didn't expect him.

**Hmmm**: Keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out what happens.

**Unkown20005**: yep, the ugly guy from the movie. I've updated falling forever and you reviewed it…..many times. I live in England. You?

**My** **Tourniquet**: lol, I like my stories to be interesting.

**Shackle**: (review one) lmao! Well, my stories are odd. (Review two) Yami: hmmm. At least you understand how I feel….even if you don't wanna stop it. (Review three) Chan: heh. Your reviews make me laugh. You know what 'It' looks like now. So I don't need to tell you.

**Shackle**: (last review) lololol! That's funny! I never really thought about how much those two look alike but they really do. I can't decide who's uglier. I hope he didn't hurt ya too much.

**CrimsonDxX**: lol. Thanks! I'm updating this one a lot lately, I really enjoy writing it. I'm glad you like Yami torture, as that's what most of my stories are about.

Chan: ok, thanks for all the reviews.

Yami: no! Now she'll write this horrible, horrible chapter!

Chan: shut up…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

** **Sleep**

**Normal P.O.V. **

"That's better." Smirked Anubis, releasing Yami's arm and reaching one hand up to stroke his hair. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Yami brought his arm up to his chest and rubbed it, trying not to give Anubis the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Hey! I'm talking to you spiky!" The hand stroking his hair clenched into a fist, pulling tightly. "That wasn't so difficult _was it_?"

Yami screwed his eyes shut, muttering as quietly as he could.

"Yes it was." He instantly knew he was in trouble the second the words left his lips.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE?" _why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut? _Yami asked himself.

"You've really done it now!" Bellowed Anubis. The first punch came to the side of Yami's face, so hard he was sure that his jaw was cracked. He could feel the cut Malik had made re-open and spill fresh, warm, red liquid down his face and dribble over his chin, down his neck. Before he even had a chance to scream, the young pharaoh felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled on top of the body lying next to him. Hands rubbed up and down his back and over his sides before moving lower still while rough lips kissed him.

"You need to be taught a lesson my whore." A small shuddering scream escaped Yami's mouth as the arms repositioned themselves and lifted him up.

"Anubis!" he gasped. "Stop!" Yami's tormenter was now stood beside the bed, the young pharaoh clutched to his chest. The teen was struggling to both, escape and not fall to the hard floor below. The choice was, either drop to the ground, which might result in broken bones and would anger Anubis terribly, or remain in the arms of a monster, which would almost definitely result in broken bones but wouldn't anger Anubis…..so much. He could tell Anubis was thinking too, he could feel his eyes examining him.

Unfortunately, Anubis seemed to make up his mind first. The tri-colour haired teen screamed louder than ever as he was lifted above Anubis' head, almost touching the ceiling and thrown across the room like a rag doll to hit his head against the book case.

A shadow loomed over the whimpering figure as a dark voice echoed near Yami's ear.

"What happened to your face sweetie?" One heavy hand rested on the bleeding cheek, causing it to sting more. "You been cutting yourself_ again_ darling?"

Yami shook his head franticly.

"N-No…of course not!" he swallowed back a mix of panicked sick and tears. "b-besides, you km-know I only ever cut my arms."

"Oh yes…" the smirk on Anubis' face only grew. "When was the last time you used your knife by the way?"

"A-ages ago!" Yami lied quickly. "I haven't used it in a-ag-" he was stopped by a hand over his mouth which then moved down to his pyjama sleeve and ripping it open to reveal a total mess of scars and fresh cuts right up to his elbow.

"Well, well, well…it looks like some of these where made quite recently……Today even…" Yami shivered in fear at these words. "You know how much I hate these cuts…" Although the room was dark Yami could make out a shadowy figure moving across the room to where his clothes lay where he had kicked them off the evening before.

With a smirk, Anubis began searching through the clothes, examining them in a way that made Yami want to be sick.

"These aren't your usual clothes Yami." He stated, throwing aside the t-shirt. "I want you back in your leather tomorrow." He grabbed Yami's jeans.

"I-I can't……" Yami stammered into the darkness. The since that followed was as absolute as though both Yami and Anubis had been killed. But then, Anubis cracked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" before Yami could respond, Anubis' fingers were in his hair, wrenching him to his feet.

"You whore!" He yelled, shaking Yami, who was sure his hair was being ripped out at the roots. "You fucking slut!" he was flung effortlessly onto the bed.

"I'll teach you not to answer me back!" Anubis raised his fists.

"I can't wear leather tomorrow because it's gonna be school tomorrow so I'll have to wear uniform!" he said it all in a rush and again there was silence while Anubis thought.

"You will change in to your leather the second you get home then!" He ordered while Yami nodded fearfully.

"y-yes of c-course!" slowly Anubis lowered his fists with an evil chuckle.

"Good boy. Now where was I?" he muttered, going back over to the clothes he had been searching. Eventually, after reaching the left hand pocket of the jeans, he stood up, smirking and clutching the knife Yami had been keeping there.

"Since you seem to like cutting yourself so much, I've decided to give you what you want. Isn't that kinds Yami?" Yami didn't like the sound of that one bit but nodded mutely.

"Every time you scream or cry out I'm going to make another cut on your arm. And when I run out of skin on your arm, I'll cut you somewhere else."

Yami was shaking badly now. So badly in fact that he could barely hear what Anubis was saying.

"Do you understand the rules of our little game sweetie?" Yami went to speak but once again found he could do nothing but nod.

He tried his hardest but again and again he gave into the pain and screamed, and again and again the blade penetrated his skin. By morning, the white sheets were red.

When Yami awoke next morning, it was so cold, that for half a second, he was glad of the heat from the other body beside him. That was until the pain seared through him and the haunting memories of last night flooded back.

With a whimper he sat up looking down at him self, examining the damage done. Both his arms were so covered in cuts that you couldn't tell whether there was any skin left at all. His chest, stomach, back and even legs were cut too, just not as badly. However the majority of the blood didn't come from any knife wound at all and this thought was so horrible that it almost made Yami throw up.

Hissing with pain, the young pharaoh turned to look at his abuser. Both Anubis' arms were wrapped tightly round Yami's waist, squeezing him. Biting his lip and trying not to breath, Yami carefully removed Anubis' arms and started to crawl out of bed. He had one foot on the floor when he felt a cold hand fasten on his other ankle.

"Oh no you don't Yami!" the voice Yami hated so much snapped as he was pulled painfully backwards until he was lying in Anubis' lap. "I didn't say you could go anywhere did I? You need to keep me warm." He sat Yami up and held him close, not bothering to be careful about the cuts. With a happy purring noise, he buried his nose in the pharaoh's hair, inhaling his sent. Yami started crying and struggling to get free, hating the feeling it gave him. Anubis simply landed a warning slap to Yami's backside.

"Now, now Yami." He said mockingly. "No need to struggle, unless you want more of what I gave you last night." Yami stopped as soon as he heard this and sat sill, allowing Anubis to do what he wanted. After a minute or two, Anubis seemed to tier of this.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you get ready for school." He demanded. With growing dread and a terrible sick feeling in his stomach, Yami pressed his lips against those of the person whose very name he hated to say, parting his own lips to allow Anubis to push his tongue in.

When the two broke apart, Yami got up and went to wash and get dressed, deciding not to go to the secret bathroom, hating the idea of Anubis being in there. Once in the shower he turned the water as hot as he could bare and scrubbed his skin pink. The uniform was a white polo shirt, black sweatshirt and a pair of black trousers and a tie. The trousers were a bit too big for him but with a belt they were alright.

When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to already find two people in their even though the clock on the wall showed it wasn't even seven yet. Chan was sitting at the table, gripping the spoon she was eating cereal with, while over by the sink sat, another girl. The girl had her feet in the sink and was running hot water onto them whilst eating a waffle with maple syrup on. Not wanting to startle the girls, Yami coughed and cleared his thought causing both girls to turn and face him and the one near the sink to turn it off. When Yami first got a good look at the girls face he was shocked that he did in fact recognise her. He had seen her face and blonde hair in nearly every single photo on the wall!

Yami!" Cried Chan happily. "What're ya doing up so early anyway?" Yami swallowed before answering.

"I always get up this early." He whispered to the floor. Chan tilted her head to one side, opening her mouth to ask something but then mentally shook her self, seeing the look the other girl was giving her.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Yami, this is Sabey, Sabey this is Yami." The blonde girl, Sabey, hoped down from the sink, still dripping wet and hurried across to greet him. Yami held out his hand politely but was surprised to find that instead of shaking his hand, the girl hugged him tightly. Shocked, but laughing, Yami hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you Sabey." He smiled down at her.

"Nice to meet you too Yami!" as soon as she's said this, she skipped back over to the sink and continued with her feet soaking and waffle eating.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I wasn't quite sure what to make of Sabey. She seemed really happy and friendly; but I got the feeling that something was wrong. I mean, why else would she be at Chan's house at seven in the morning?

Both the girls where wearing their school uniform, which for them was a white blouse, a black blazer, a tie the same as mine, and a black skirt. At first glance it was exactly what they where supposed to wear, but now I was looking I could see it was sort of…oddly customized. Both their skirts where too big for them and had been cut to the right length so they where frayed at the edges, their blazes, also too big, where a much older style, more like something I would have expected their grandparents to wear. In the place where the school badge logos should have been, Chan wore a My Chemical Romance badge and Sabey wore a GreenDay badge. Pulled up over Chan's skinny knees was a pair of black and white stripy socks, an identical pair lay curled on the floor near the sink like a couple of sleeping snakes. There were also, two sets of bicker boots over by the door, one set black, and one red.

"Umm…Sabey?" I asked, slightly nervous. "What are you doing?" to my relief, she didn't find this rude at all and smiled instead or getting angry.

"My feet got cold walking here and I wanted to warm them up while I'm having breakfast." She said it as though it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Hey Yami." At first, I actually looked around. That was before I realised who the voice belonged to. My heart sank. Anubis was standing right beside me, his breath in my ear and one hand in mine. "You look very nice in your uniform…remind me not to throw it out." Deciding not to answer him, I simply stood, staring into space.

Chan and Sabey were both talking about school, and what class they thought I'd be in. I was so busy trying to blank out It, a.k.a. Anubis, that I only just realised that Sabey was asking me a question.

"What subjects are you good at, Yami?" I instantly started turning pink and looked at the floor, the truth is, I'm rubbish at all my subjects and I nearly always get the worst results of the class. After a few minuets I found a response.

"Well…I'm kind of good at English…" It's a lie. I'm no good at English but at least I enjoy it, when the teacher isn't screaming at me or making me do one piece of work over and over again until there aren't any spelling mistakes.

"What mark did you get in your exam?" my blush deepened.

"A minus." my voice was a little above a whisper. I was terrified they'd think I was a swat and not want to be my friends anymore.

"Wow, that's really good." Chan smiled up at me from her chair. "You'll probably be in top set with Miss. Butler. She's nice, you'll like her." I shook my head once she looked away, finding it very hard to picture myself in top set for anything. All this time, It was trying to get my attention, poking me and pulling at my hair, whispering things I didn't want to hear. I finally couldn't ignore him anymore as his hands slid inside my rousers. I don't know what made me more upset, that or what he said next.

"Your Hikari looks really cute while he's sleeping, like a little kid." It was all I could do not to choke on my breath. "It's so fun to just stand next to him and watch him sleep, he sleep talks. Did you know that? Well, it's more like sleep mumbling really, I can't make out a word he's saying even when I lean in really close to him…" my heart seemed to be pounding in my mouth. I couldn't stand the thought of Anubis in the same room as Yugi, let alone watching him sleep.

"It's so much fun Yami…it makes me laugh." I felt sick to my core. "Only two things make me laugh, being with you and watching your Hikari sleep." He removed his hands from my trousers and the second he did, I heard myself stammer out an excuse to Chan and Sabey and rush upstairs, my only thought was Yugi.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Chan watched the door sawing shut behind Yami and listened to his feet thumping up the stairs, a worried look on her face. With a sigh she turned to face Sabey who was now looking for a towel for her feet.

"They're in the cupboard under you." She giggled as Sabey flipped upside down like a bat to pull a towel out from the cupboard.

"Well….what do you think of Yami?" Sabey flipped right way up again and began dying her feet, thinking of how to answer.

"He seems nice." She was silent for a few more seconds, trying to find the right words. "Don't you think he's a bit……'Jumpy'?" with another sigh, Chan nodded.

"that's what I think….and that cut on his cheek….they said it was an accident but it looks worse today than it did yesterday….Not meaning to be nasty to him, but the way the others described it, I expected him to be…well…braver." Again there was silence for a moment.

"Chan…..you don't think that maybe…well…you know?"

"Yes Sabey, yes I do….it's happened to him too…."**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: well, there we go! It's longer than the other chaps so I hope you enjoy it. 

Yami: -has fainted-

Yugi: ewwww, Anubis watches me sleep? Eww.

Chan: R&R everyone and I'll make all my chapters this length…well….I'll try.

* * *


	9. A Human Puppet

_

* * *

_

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I have it on my Christmas list, and I have been a very good girl this year.

* * *

Chan: OK, to everyone who read my recent chapters, everything is sorted out now, and I am happy again, so I'll try and get back on track with updates after Christmas. I'll be going away over Christmas for about a week so during that time, there won't be any updates. 

Yami: and after that, you have permission to poke her until she updates.

Chan: Hey! I didn't give them permission! OK then, reviews! Anonyms reviews: check out my profile, the bottom part, your responses will be there. Signed reviews: I will reply to these just after I've put up this chapter.

Yugi: Now enjoy the update….. (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

A Human Puppet**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

My heart was pounding far too hard as I ran up the stairs. I felt sick, and when I finally stopped outside Yugi's room and pushed open the door, my legs were trembling and weak. I couldn't calm down and I was on the verge of hyperventilating as I walked over to my Hikari's bed. To my relief, Yugi seemed to be sleeping normally. His chest was rising and falling evenly, the blankets were tangled around him the same way he always slept. As far as I could see there wasn't a mark on him.

"See what I mean?" Anubis was speaking from right behind me. "I love how he can't lie still for a minute. He's always wriggling about trying to get comfy in his sleep." His fingers were slowly running possessively up and down the side of my neck. I whished he'd just shut up.

"W-what did you do to him?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Yugi. Anubis doesn't have to whisper, even though he does, apart from when he's angry. He can shout as loud as he can and no one except me could hear him. For me it's different. I can physically make myself heard, but I can't mentally. I'm too scared to even whisper the reason why I'm so distant from everybody, why I hate to be alone…why I cut myself.

"Oh nothing. I only wanted to watch him." He was now walking over to the bed, causing my fear to rise up again. It approached the bed and slowly ran one hand up over Yugi's feet and his leg. I wanted to throw up. The hand traced a line over my Hikari's hip, up his side and along his shoulder. My mind was spinning. When the hand reached Yugi's face, I completely lost it.

"YUGI!" I yelled, running over to the bed. Anubis drew his hand back fast as Yugi sat up.

"Y-Yami? What's the matter?" I was gripping my tormenters wrist, keeping his hand away from Yugi. Anubis looked livid. I could tell I was going to be in big trouble once I was on my own…I couldn't think how to answer Yugi's question.

"You thought he was having a bad dream." Growled Anubis.

"I-I thought you were having a bad dream…." I repeated, my voice sounding oddly forced and almost robotic and practised.

"Tell him it's time he got ready for school." While he spoke, It moved my grip so that it was him holding my wrist.

"You need to get ready for school now." Again I was using my robot voice. Yugi didn't seem to notice and scrambled out of bed in his soft, baby blue pyjamas and grab his uniform from the foot of the bed. I could hear It purring in appreciation at the sight of my Hikari, and I was helpless to do anything to stop him. After Yugi left to go have a shower, I kept my eyes fixed on the ground. I was excepting it, but it still shocked me when the door banged shut and I was suddenly thrown onto the bed and pinned there by an invisible force. A hand struck me across the face.

"You slut!" my eyes were watering with pain as another blow landed onto the other side of my face. "Thought you could stop me?" yet another slap. I started to whimper and sob. "Oh shut up!" several loud slaps covered my face. "I'll give you something to really cry about!" before I could react at all, my sleeve was pushed up and I felt two hands grip my arm, squeezing tightly over the deep cuts. I think he was going to give me a Chinese burn, which may not sound like much, but it certainly is with arms as bad as mine. But he never got the chance, because before he could, the door flew open and Chan and Sabey stumbled in, giggling about something.

"Oh! Yami! We were looking for Yugi." Explained Sabey. They didn't seem to notice my tears…or perhaps they didn't care.

"Come on; let's dry your eyes now." Teased Anubis, sitting me up and wiping my tears away. The girls both smiled at me.

"Where is he?" asked Chan.

"In the shower I think." I replied, still feeling as though I was being forced.

"Oh, well, come down to breakfast when you're ready." Said Sabey before leaving with Chan. Anubis stayed sitting with me on the bed. Once the girls had left I found it very hard to keep from crying again. Anubis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it didn't hurt _that_ bad." He half growled. It did hurt a great deal, but I knew better than to speak up, so I just sniffed and gulped in more air. "There. Now that's better." Anubis whispered, lifting me up and standing me on my feet. "Now go down to breakfast and eat something, but not too much, I don't want you to start getting fat." He always says that, even though he knows I'm not fat….at least, I hope I'm not. I wanted him to come too, to leave Yugi alone while he got changed. I must have been hanging around a bit too long. "I said get going!" he yelled, grabbing me by the hair and dragging me to the door. He threw me out onto the landing with a great deal of force and then slammed the door in my face, leaving me to make my way down to breakfast on my own.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Chan and Sabey were sitting down at the table already when Yami came in and took a seat at the table. He looked down, not touching any of the food.

"You can eat as much as you want Yami." Said Sabey, gently. "Heck, it's not even my house and I know that." Yami looked up and flashed them a rare smile before pouring himself a bowl of cereal as carefully as possible, as though if he spilt a single drop, it would melt the table. Getting his breakfast so carefully took a very long time, and eating it just as slow, took even longer, but as they weren't in any danger of being late for school, it didn't really matter.

Halfway though Yami's breakfast, the front door opened and a tall girl with brown hair and eyes a mix of brown and green entered the room, stamping the water off her shoes and clutching a carrier bag in one hand.

"Hi grace!" called Sabey.

"Hi." Grace called back, kicking her shoes off and making her way over to the table with the carrier bag. "You wouldn't believe the size of the que in the shop." She complained pulling out a bottle of Cola (don't own it) and several bars of chocolate. She spotted Yami. "You're not Yugi are you?" Yami jumped slightly at suddenly being spoken to; he didn't like having to join in convocations without any warning.

"Ummm, no, I'm Yugi's older brother…." He mumbled to the kitchen table.

"What's your name then?" continued Grace, not letting Yami go back to being silent just yet.

"….Yami…." and then the boy went back to eating his food, carefully chewing each bite.

'He's shy.' Sabey mouthed across the table to her sister, which probably would of confused Yami had he seen. Why would anyone need to be told that he was shy? It was pretty obvious. But the thing was it wasn't that obvious. It often came across as Yami being moody and anti social, not wanting to be a part of anything or make friends with anyone. This wasn't true. He longed to be able to find a sport he was good at, or find someone he could truly be friends with, without having to worry about acting weird or quiet around.

One by one, the Hikaris and the other Yamis came down to get some food. Yugi came first, closely followed by Ryou. Marik and Malik came down together and last of all, came Bakura, trailing his heels and grumbling about stupid early mornings. Yami couldn't see Anubis anywhere. He wasn't sure if this was good or not. On the plus side, no Anubis meant not having to listen to him and endure his taunts and physical abuse. On the other side, it meant that Yami couldn't make sure he wasn't doing something really bad that could put someone in danger, which is what Anubis seemed to do best.

They'd all gotten up pretty early, even Bakura, but they still somehow had to rush to be at the bus stop in time for the school bus. They had to stop at the shop to get the Yamis and Hikaris a notebook and pen each. But eventually they arrived at school.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

When we got there, we couldn't just go to class, we had to go and get enrolled. I wanted to be in the same class as Chan and Sabey, and even Bakura and Malik, but I knew there was a pretty good chance I wouldn't be. Anubis showed up halfway through too which made it all ten times worse, especially when the headmaster was reading through our test results.

"You'll be in a class with a load of idiots." jeered Anubis. "You're so thick!" I felt thick too. I just wanted to curl up crying because I was so stupid. It turned out alright though. When we got handed our time tables, I as in pretty much all the same subjects as everyone else. I was in the top set for English after all. I felt really proud and happy.

I didn't feel quite so happy when I watched Yugi go into his classroom and sit down. Someone was already in his chair. Anubis.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: ok, thanks for reading! 

Yugi: O.o I think she wants you too review.

Yami: O.o yes she does.

Chan: yes I do! And merry Christmas to you all! This will probably be my last update before Christmas, so I hope you have a good time! –throws snow balls at readers-

* * *


	10. Graffiti

_

* * *

_

Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else!

* * *

Chan: Hi there! Long time no see! I've only just this second re-installed Microsoft word into my computer so I'm gonna get back on track with these stories! 

Yami: -shrieks and bangs head on desk-

Chan: -removes the desk so he falls on the floor-

Yami: -laying on the floor-

Chan: yay! Piece and quiet! And now, to continue. Check out my profile if you wrote an anonymous review….. (Voice fades out).

**

* * *

Chapter ten

* * *

****Graffiti**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I wanted to yell out. I wanted to run into the room and pull Yugi away. I very nearly did until Anubis made a violent motion to me and yelled exactly what he'd do to me if I tried to warn Yugi. I won't repeat it, but it made me flush scarlet as I was led away with Bakura, Malik, Chan and Sabey. All in all, it wasn't as bad as I had expected….it was worse. Chan and Sabey already had seats next to each other near the front and Malik and Bakura quickly sat next to each other leaving only one space for me to sit. And I could see why it had been left empty. A group of the meanest looking people I had ever seen were sitting around it. All of them had leather jackets draped over the back of their chairs, they were all boys except for one girl yet they all had at least two piercings on their face, and that's not counting their ears.

My heart thudding, I made my way over to them. As I drew nearer they looked up, all of their faces pale with dark eyes to match their dark dyed hair were simply daring me to sit there. But what choice did I have? None. Almost as soon as I was sitting down, they leant together and began whispering. I sank lower into my seat in the hopes that I might just disappear. I had to sit near the same group for the first two lessons and in each they just sat and whispered. Anubis floated through the door half way through second lesson, my heart sinking even lower at the sight of him.

"Aww is my little Yami getting talked about?" he smirked, running one hand through my hair.

"Not yours…." I mumbled barley audible. A loud echoing laugh resounded round my head; surely someone else could hear it too.

"I think you'll find you ARE mine. But maybe I should make you wear a collar with a name tag so you don't forget." That shut me up.

"Yami?" at first I thought it was Anubis, until I glanced up and realised everyone was looking at me. "Yami, please _try_ and pay attention." Sighed the teacher.

"I was sir…" I mumbled to my desk, not realising that this seemed cheeky.

"Well then perhaps you can tell us all the answer to the question?" my eyes focused on the board, but I didn't know the answer.

"Your school says that you did this last term, so come on, tell us the answer." That didn't help. The more I tried to think of what the answer was, the less I knew, and the more stupid I felt. Anubis was laughing and taunting me. Everyone in the class was watching me. I couldn't take looking at them so I lowered my head and began picking at a loose thread on the end of my sleeve and blanked the teacher's questions until he gave up and asked someone else.

"Aww, poor stupid little Yami." Said Anubis, sliding into the practically none existent space between me and what looked like the leader of the gang gathered around me. Anubis was pressed close against me but his arm was against the other boy. He shivered slightly like he could feel something and looked down, brushing at his sleeve with his hand as though knocking away a beetle. Even then he didn't look at me.

"Why should he look at you?" hissed the person only I could see. "No one will ever want you." Tears were building quickly in my eyes no matter how hard I struggled to keep them down. "That's why you're lucky I'm around." Now I was nearly laughing. The very idea of Anubis making me 'lucky' was outrageously funny. So outrageously funny that I felt a tear leak out of my eyes and roll down my cheek as the bell rang.

A heavy hand landed on my shoulder as I was getting ready to leave.

"Are you alright?" My heart was pounding as I looked up into the face of the boy who had been sitting next to me. The one who had shuddered when Anubis brushed against him.

"I-I'm f-fine…" I gasped out eventually. He and his friends were looking at me quite oddly.

"Leave him alone Andy!" Snapped the girl. "He's probably home sick." I couldn't get myself to calm down.

"I was only being nice!" snapped the boy who must be Andy. I left the group arguing over whether or not Andy should leave me alone and ran to the toilets to be sick. I made myself a little bit more sick than I actually was anyway. I was panicking already and I'd only had two lessons. I was glad there was a break until next lesson.

After being sick I checked to see if anyone else was around before resting my bag in the sink and getting out the tablets that I take. Anubis was flitting in and out of all the stalls, running all the taps at once and trying to find out away to block the sinks, reading all the rude messages scrawled on the walls and then he got a black marker pen out of my bag and wrote one of his own. I didn't dare look but I knew who it was about. Me.

"d-don't…" I begged. "Please stop it…." I took my bottle of water out from my bag.

"Why? People should know what kind of boy you really are." I didn't like the sound of that one bit. Placing the tablets in my mouth and washing them down with a mouthful of water I wondered over to check what he had written and scribble it out but he leant against the wall where he had written it so I couldn't see. I had to go to my next lesson feeling just as dreadful as I had before, the medication not working. It wasn't the first time. I'm only supposed to take two every five hours at the very most but I often take more. I know it's dangerous- my doctor is forever warning me that I might go into a coma, even die, if I overdose- but it makes me feel so much better if I just half 1 and a half more than I normally do. I took three more than I'm supposed to once. Well how was I supposed to know that I was going to have to have my stomach pumped if I did? I came very close to dieing that time. I sometimes think I really was trying to kill myself. No I wasn't. Yes I was. I'm not sure. I was certainly depressed but I think I was taking so many tablets to stop myself feeling depressed, not to kill myself.

It has never liked me taking the tablets. He says they are a waste of time and money. Just like me. He frequently hides them from me or stops me from taking them when I really need to. Even though they don't work sometimes I feel like I'll die without them. When Bakura took them off of me and was threatening to throw them away I could feel my heart rate going up and my breath catching in my lungs. My doctor has said many times that I should try and quit them. Or at least cutback and eventually I'll be able to stop altogether, and I've tried, I really have, but each time Anubis will do something so bad that I will be back taking them as often as possible within a week.

My mind was so wrapped up on other things that I had barely even started on the work when the teacher said that we could have a three minuet break in the middle of the lesson (Chan: we do this at my school). Anubis still wasn't back yet. Maybe I should go looking for him…he'd kill me. Maybe he was in Yugi's class…I really hope not. Maybe he was still writing messages abut me all over the school…that seemed more likely.

Hiding my hands under the desk I pushed up my sleeve to reveal the think bandages I had put over my cut arms before leaving the house. The edge of one of the bandages had came un-wound a little bit but just as I was tucking it under again, for the second time that day I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Pharaoh." Bakura was standing over me. "What happened to your arms?" I pushed my sleeves down so quickly I banged my arms and yelped.

"Oh…err…I fell on barbed wire." OK not a very good excuse to make to someone who is currently living in the same house as you and has been with you all day. Bakura didn't think so either.

"When?" he frowned.

"Err…Before we left Domino." This was getting worse and worse every second.

"Then it'll be ok to take it off now." Bakura was right. I was the biggest liar in the world.

"Alright, back to your seats now!" the teacher yelled above the racket.

* * *

Lunch Time

* * *

I had an apple for lunch and that was it. After that I began to feel sick so I threw the core in the bin and had a sip of water from my bottle while heading for the toilets to spend the rest of lunch their; I don't like going outside. There was another reason for me going there. The message Anubis had written. 

I very nearly died when I saw it. There, in unmistakable, bold, sprawling writing were these words:

_**Yami M is my whore. **_

There was a signature too, a single loopy A underneath it. At first I tried to wipe it off with my thumb, then with my spit. When that didn't work I tried water from the tap and soap. Still no luck. I finally tried scribbling it out with my own pen, but my pen couldn't write over it. Hot tears were building in my eyes, full of fear and rage. I wanted to cry in the way that little children cry when they know that no one in the world cares about them.

"Wow. You don't waste time do you?" Bakura was leaning over my shoulder to read the message.

"Don't!" I snapped standing up so that it was hidden behind me.

"I already saw." He sighed. "Malik told me. Marik and Ryou and Yugi have all seen it too." My heart sank through my shoes. "Who wrote it? Do you know?" I knew. Of course I knew. But I couldn't tell Bakura so I shook my head and then quickly went over to the sink.

"How's your face doing?" I hadn't realised Bakura was still there. Now that I was thinking about it my cheek was stinging quite badly but I'd had other things to worry about. My arms hurt far worse.

"I-It stings b-but I think I-it's ok." My voice was cracked and broken with the effort to keep down crying.

"The other boys in class saw. They asked us how you got it." An audible groan escaped my lips.

"What did you say?" I had my eyes shut and a hand to my cheek so I didn't realise Bakura drawing closer until he spoke again.

"That you fell on broken glass." My eyes flew open as I felt a hand in my own taking it away from my face to have a look at it just like he had in the airport.

"You've got something stuck in there…Maybe you have really got glass in there though I don't see how." He let his had trail down my cheek and drop to my shoulder.

Bakura is taller than me so I have to raise my head to look up at him properly. He held my gaze and didn't remove his hand from my shoulder. I didn't matter. It was quite nice. I wasn't even aware that either of us had leaned forwards, but suddenly our lips had met. We were kissing. My heart, that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in my shoes, was almost literally in my mouth. After what seemed like an hour but was really only a few seconds, we pulled part, but he quickly pulled me into a tight hug. He was careful of my arms though. Someone was watching us from by the door.

Oh gods…it was Anubis. He did not look happy.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: I'm trying to get this up before the service on the site starts but will probably not answer the old reviews until tomorrow afternoon. So hang on and I'll get things sorted. R&R everyone! 

Yami: -has gone scarlet-

Bakura: aww so cute.

Anubis: -growling and raising a knife-

* * *


	11. Punished

_

* * *

_

Nothing has changed since my update so I still do not own it.

* * *

Chan: hey! I started typing this a week after I put the new I wonder chapter up. I hope I can keep up the quick updates. 

Yami: I don't.

Chan: you never do.

Yami: -sighs- well I'm never going to get my way am I?

Chan: nope. Good to see you're catching on finally.

Yami: Well I still -gets his mouth taped up by me-

Chan: Now, let's quickly get into the story before he can take it off again…. (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter eleven

* * *

****Punished**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I had never experienced a kiss like that. Not since Anubis had found me anyway. I wasn't being forced and I didn't try to pull away. But when I was resting my chin on Bakura's shoulder and I caught sight of Anubis, I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Bakura didn't seem to notice my fear and worry. He simply held me close and spoke into my ear.

"Yami." he whispered. "I-" The loud, harsh sound of the school bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch. I think Bakura was going to kiss me again but Malik was calling him so he ended up kissing my forehead and running off to see him. I was left standing, on my own, in a room with Anubis. _Oh shit. _For a long, long moment I did nothing, then,keeping my eyes fixed on my shoes, I tried to hurry to the door.

"Don't even think it." Growled an all too familiar voice. I froze in my tracks. I didn't even dare turn to look at him.

"A-Anubis…I-it…" A hand closed on my hair.

"Shut up! You worthless little whore. Shut up." He sounded MAD. More angry than I had ever heard him before. He spun me around and, gripping me by the shoulders started shaking me. "You slut! You go around kissing whoever steps in front of you!"

"n-No!" I yelped, desperately shaking my head. A stinging smack connected with my cheek.

"Did I ask you a question?" Spit sprayed me in the face. "Did I tell you to talk?!" This time I shook my head without making any sound what so ever, barely even breathing. I wasn't aware of being pushed but pain surged through my body as it connected with the floor. My eyes opened a lot slower than they should have and when I finally managed it I could see a dark shape towering over me, one fist raised. With a whimper, I shut my eyes and waited for the blow to come. Only it never did.

Footsteps were right outside the door. Anubis swore and disappeared giving me just enough time to get to my feet, seconds before Andy and his friends entered.

"I told you he'd be in here." Andy said to another boy. I looked over my shoulder. No, there was no one else. They had been looking for _me_.

"The teacher sent us to look for you." Said Andy, answering my unspoken question.

"O-Oh…" I mumbled, pathetically. It was all I could say. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't bleeding, but I was bruised.

"You coming to class then or what?" I flinched and quickly hurried after Andy as he said that. He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye as we walked. I wanted to tell him to stop it but I couldn't find the words so I just let him lead me to the art room. Bakura had saved me a space between him and Malik. Anubis was there of course, but he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Right class." Said the young male teacher at the front of the class (I noticed quite a few of the girls let out soft dreamy sighs as he began to speak). "Now we are all here, I can finally start the lesson." I blushed slight at this

The teacher said his name was Mr. Roberts for the benefit of me Malik and Bakura, and then introduced the new project for the term.

"The English department and the art department are working together on a Myths and Legends theme." _This sounds interesting. _I thought, sitting up a little straighter. He got us to talk about the different mythical creatures we knew of and what made them distinctive in there appearance. I tried to give as many ideas as I could. Me, Bakura and Malik had a large amount of Egyptian creatures we started using. Some of them most of the class had never heard of. Once we had run out of ideas, Mr. Roberts told us to get out a piece of paper and a pen.

"This may sound odd, but I want you to turn to the person opposite you and write down different features about them such as their eye and hair colour." I looked to see who was opposite me. Andy. I started to wish Bakura had saved me the seat opposite instead of next to him. Bakura was opposite Sabey and Malik was opposite Chan so at least they had a little idea about their personalities. I had no clue what sort of person Andy was. He might knock my head off my shoulders if I drew him wrong.

I suddenly noticed that everyone was already scribbling away on pieces on paper. Blushing I bent my head to get on with it. I noted Andy's dark eyes and hair, his pale skin, his strange gothy accessories. I tried to glance at what Andy was writing about me but he put his arm over the paper.

"Hey don't look." It was hard to tell whether he was smiling or glaring. I could here Bakura muttering beside me which was a little off putting especially as I had wrote two sentences before realising they were what he had been saying.

"OK." Mr. Roberts called out, stopping us. "Now, does anyone have any idea why I just got you to do this?"

"Because he wants Andy to read his out so everyone can see how ugly you are, Yami." Anubis called from where he was sitting on the end of the desk next to Chan. I kept my mouth shut and my head down. _He's not going to hurt me in a classroom full of other students…and a teacher. _I thought to myself, trying to calm down.

Most of the girls tried to answer said teacher's question but I have a suspicion it was just so they had an excuse to talk to him. Eventually he answered it for us.

"This term we are going to be working on portraits with a difference. You will be painting the person opposite you, as a mythical creature." Mummers ran through the class. Chan whispered something to Sabey and they both giggled. _Were they looking at me? _No. it was Malik. I wondered what was so funny.

"Settle down." Mr. Roberts didn't shout, he didn't raise his voice at all, but we all shut up. "You can look at the books on my desk to get ideas for the rest of the lesson. I'll put the radio on, so you can all talk to cover it up in case another teacher hears." He winked at us as we started getting off our seats and returning with books.

I sat myself down with a large book and started flicking through. Andy once again had his arm over the page of his book so I couldn't see what he was looking at. I hoped it wasn't anything _too_ disgusting or poisonous. There was another round of giggling from Sabey and Chan. They were both looking at Chan's book, one hand over their mouths to disguise the laughter.

"Andy, Yami." Sabey whispered. "Do you think Malik might be annoyed if Chan drew him as this?" I glanced at the picture and burst out laughing.

"Well to start with, that's a woman!" Andy gasped out through laughter equal to mine.

"It's never!" Chan's eyes flicked back to the picture and then hit herself round the head with the book, which set her off laughing again.

That first day at school had been weird. I didn't know whether it was really good, or the worst day ever. However, little did I know that before I left the art room my mind was going to be made up for me.

I still hadn't had much luck at finding out which mythical creature I could paint Andy as, although he had made two pages worth of notes and marked a page in the book he had been looking at. For us, Art is a double lesson so straight it was the last lesson before we could go home. I was packing my bag away, taking my time so I wouldn't have to waste time searching when I got home. I can be quite a neat person when I want to be. If I'm in the right mood. Now what was I saying before I started getting sidetracked?

Right, well as I said, I was packing up my bag for the end of the day. I was chatting to my friends (and Andy who I haven't known long enough to count as a friend), so deeply absorbed in what I was doing that I hadn't glanced around for Anubis in a good ten minuets. A new record. Maybe he had sloped off to find Yugi. I hoped he hadn't. I hoped I just hadn't been looking hard enough. He was going to make me pay big time later (for Bakura as well as for ignoring him this lesson) but he would wait until I got home and into my room…Or so I thought.

I'm not entirely sure how what happened next, actually happened. One moment I was standing up, the next I was flat on my face. Someone had tripped me right off my feet. No. Not some_one_ some_thing. An _Anubis thing. I was dazed, and the chair had 'fallen' onto me. Yet things where about to get a whole lot worse. Whilst I was still lying there, before anyone could even open their mouth to think about offering me a hand up, I heard a creaking sound and looked up just in time to see the table being tipped over by the force only I could see. The force that was smirking evilly as it let the table drop towards me.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: Woot! Now that the alerts and stuff are back to normal, this can go up and all shall be well 

Yami: -shocked into silence, mouth still taped shut-

Chan: Review in the silence please.

* * *


	12. A Suprise Guest

_

* * *

_

Still I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: here we are another update for Dead Alive! 

Yami: No!

Chan: I did warn you that I was writing this update! You should have been prepared.

Yami: I'm never prepared for this story!

Chan: well tough, here you go faithful readers, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

****A Surprise Guest**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

This was going to hurt, badly, and all I could do was lay there on the ground and watch it happen. I had my eyes shut, I don't know why. Maybe I thought that it might at least slow down the pain, delay the time until I felt it; only I never felt the pain at all. I heard two yells of 'no!' and suddenly Bakura was in front of me. He managed to grab the table before it made contact with my body. Anubis didn't seem put off by this and kept on attempting to push the table onto me, not seeming to care if he hurt Bakura. In fact, judging from the angered look on his face I suspected that he probably did want to hurt Bakura, very much so. He probably wanted Bakura to be on the floor beside me.

"Yami!" yelled Bakura, finally bringing me back to my senses. I gasped and struggled to my feet, jumping out of the way. Bakura jumped back to, letting go of the heavy desk. Anubis cursed and left, dissolving through a wall as if there was nothing there.

Bakura and I both offered to stay behind to help clean up the mess that had been made by the table tipping, but Mr. Roberts just waved us away.

"You should get home. Don't go jumping under any more desks Yami!" he called with a wink. I forced a smile and a nod.

Our friends were already waiting outside the school gates. Yugi, Ryou and Marik were all dying to know if we were ok (Malik had already told them what had happened). Yugi seemed to think that I might have hit my head and have concussion. He wouldn't be quiet even after we'd already told him three times that neither of us had even got a tiny bruise.

"Bye Yami, see you tomorrow." Said a quiet voice from behind me. I gave an involuntary shiver as Andy walked past.

"That boy is spooky." Muttered Chan. "he just creeps up behind people when they're not expecting it. He'll give someone a heart attack one of these days."

"Nah, he's alright." Said Sabey. "He can be quite nice when he wants to be."

"Nice, yeah. Just spooky." Chan agreed. "I think he likes you Yami, did you hear him yell when that table fell?" oh, so that had been the other 'no' I heard, apart from Bakura's. As we walked home I couldn't help but wonder which one of them had said no first.

Anubis was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen when we got into the house. I tried not to look at him but I could still sense he was there. He followed me around, so close I could feel his breath on my neck. When I poured myself a drink he spat in it, but I couldn't pour it away as this would look rude so I had to drink it anyway which he of course found hilariously funny. When everyone else went into the living room to watch TV I felt him yank at my hair so I muttered an excuse and headed off upstairs.

I was expecting it to be one of the most painful punishments of my life but all he did was slap me around a bit and then told me to go wash in the adjoining secret bathroom. He watched me as I got in the bath (I knew he would but that still didn't make it any better). As I reached for my shampoo I felt him grab my wrist.

"Don't use that stuff any more." he snapped. "It's cheap crap." He opened up a bottle which he must have pulled out of thin air and squeezed some of the thick liquid onto his hand.

"I could do it myself…" I tried. He merely chuckled darkly.

"Turn around." I didn't try to stop him again. He rubbed his fingers through my hair, being surprisingly gentle. I shut my eyes and tried to pretend that it was someone else touching my head. I wasn't trying to think of anyone in particular, but for some reason I was imagining Bakura being the one with his hands carefully running through my hair. Anubis didn't comment on my closed eyelids, maybe he thought I was worried about getting soap in my eyes. He barely gave me any warning before pushing me under the water which instinctively made me struggle but that just made him hold me down longer until I'd calmed myself.

The side of the bath was still between us but when he pulled me back up again he held me close, arms tight across my chest. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled the scent.

"Yummy…" he whispered half to himself. "See? Much better than that other stuff." He relaxed his grip and brought his hands round to my shoulders where he began to massage them gently. "You're not to use that any more, understand?" I understood. I nodded silently. "Speak up Yami. I can't quite hear you."

"Yes Anubis. I understand." This seemed to be a better answer as he let me get up and dry myself off on a thick towel and wrap it around my waist. I went over to the mirror and checked my reflection. A few bruises were showing up on my face from earlier in the day when Anubis had attacked me after I kissed Bakura. A faint blush crept across my cheeks and I quickly thought of something else before Anubis noticed. The cut on my cheek from Malik's ring was still looking nasty and inflamed. I concentrated on that instead, no matter how disgusting it was.

As I looked into the mirror Anubis lifted up a comb from the side and started to run it through my hair. I flinched every time it hit a tangle but he took his time to work it though and then he restyled my hair back into spikes again. It's pretty much exactly the same style but he says his way is much better. I prefer my way. Maybe that's because I still feel like his fingers are in my hair even after he has let me go.

Anubis was treating me like I'm such a little child that it barely even surprised me when he sat on the edge on the bath tub and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Let's get a few things straight about what happened today." He didn't sound angry but I'd have to be a fool to try and say anything. I felt very aware of the fact that I still only had a towel on. "You are mine. I decide who you kiss and when and where you kiss them. If I say someone is allowed to kiss you then of course you can. But I don't think I gave you permission, did I?" I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I'll be punishing you for that later. I've got the perfect punishment for you in mind."

I dreaded what this might be. The fact that he had taken time to plan out his punishment instead of just attacking could only mean it was something even worse than physical pain.

It isn't unusual for Anubis to act like how he just had been. He knows I hate being treated like a child but he really loves it. I suppose it is a kind of punishment in a way.

"I've chosen which clothes I want you to wear too." He said simply, leaving no room for protest. This is something he does every single day. He doesn't pick anything really revealing or obscene, but something that shows off my figure. These are clothes that I loathe (I can't stand my figure). These are the clothes that he loves. No one comments, they just think it's my way of dressing.

He walked in on me once when I was in the middle of gathering up all my least favourite of his outfits he puts together for me. I was going to throw them out but I never got that far. I thought he was going to hit me, but he didn't even glare. He just looked me up and down with a perfectly calm expression on his face. He then walked over to my still open wardrobe and carefully took my favourite shirt off its hanger and held it out in front of him. I'd saved up ages to get that. It was black with silver buttons down the front. He ripped it along the seams until it was just shreds. He held it out to me and I dropped the clothes I has holding to take it.

"Go put that in the bin Yami." He said sweetly. I was halfway to the door when he spoke again. "If I catch you trying to pull another stunt like that then it will be something more precious to you than a shirt. Your dark magician card maybe. Or perhaps your puzzle." I didn't dare test him to see if this was an empty threat.

SMACK.

I hit the bathroom floor with a dull ache of pain. Anubis was looking down at me as though to check I was still ok. I scrambled to my feet feeling like a clumsy fool. I quickly rearranged the towel around my waist, he may have seen me without a towel around my wais before, but I wasn't exactly going to make it easy for him.

"I said, go get changed." A hint of amusement was in his voice.

I nodded and pushed open the door. Then, almost straight away, I leapt backwards. There were three loud yells; one from me, one from Anubis who was standing behind me, and one from the girl standing in the middle of the bedroom. The girl had long dark hair and skin that would naturally be deathly pale but had acquired a light tan. The girl was just in the middle of changing her clothes, thankfully she was still in her bra and jeans but still I quickly looked away. I couldn't see Anubis' face but I heard his breath catch in his throat. I didn't have time to think about why he had done that however.

"CHAN!" yelled the girl. "WHY IS THERE A BOY IN MY ROOM?!"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: lol! Well, she'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. 

Yami: oh my lord, I'm in a room, in just a towel with a girl and Anubis. Someone save me!

Andy: -pops up- hey readers! Chan is poking me until I say that she was ill with tonsillitis so this chapter was late getting put up, it should have been up last week while she was on half term.

Chan: R&R and I'll get your favourite guy/girl/thing (if you like Anubis O.o) to say hi to you.

* * *


	13. Another One

_

* * *

I still don't own YGO

* * *

_

Chan: umm...hi? Is there anybody out there still reading this?

Yami: probably not, but oh well.

Chan: I'll update anyway! I'm SO sorry about the long gaps. This has been a difficult year for me. I'm not just making up excuses. Consider this a belated Christmas gift to any of my old loyal readers who are still loyal, and thanks for waiting. Now, enjoy the story!

**Chapter ****13**

**Another One**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I kept trying to apologize to the girl but I seemed to be in a state of shock. Anubis seemed to have recovered first and was now laughing like a maniac. It wasn't helping at all.

When Chan turned up she took one look at the girl and screamed before running over to hug her. The girl hugged her back for a moment before stepping back and jabbing an accusing finger at me.

"Who is that boy and why is he in my room?" Chan was still grinning despite the fact her friend(?) still seemed to be annoyed. She started to explain but I missed most of it because Anubis started to pay attention to me again.

"Nice one!" he called from where he was sprawled on the bed, still laughing. "For someone who's gay you sure are a perv."

"I didn't know she was here." I hissed back. A thought suddenly came to me. "_You _knew didn't you?!" he looked at me with an almost pitying look.

"Don't be so accusing, Yami." Something close to deadly poison was in his voice. He flipped himself into a sitting position and patted the bed beside him. "Come sit with me, baby."

I really didn't want to but what choice did I have? I sat myself down and let him an arm around me. I was brought back to the conversation when I heard my name mentioned.

"So, Serena, this is Yami." Chan was saying. She turned to me. "Yami, this is Serena. She's my sister." I blinked several times as the information sunk in.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I said eventually, when the power of speech returned. I saw Chan and Serena meet eyes for a fraction of a second.

"She's been away." Chan left it at that. I was going to ask where she'd been to but Serena cut across me.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to finish getting changed." She was still in her jeans and bra. I leapt up, blushing.

"I'm sorry, truly I am." I could hear Anubis mimicking this behind me which caused my cheeks to turn an even darker shade of red.

"It's ok. Just go watch TV or something." Said Serena. And so I followed Chan out of the room with Anubis right behind me.

Chan was unusually chatty that day. And whenever and Serena were together I could tell that they really cared about each other. It was nice to see. In contrast, Anubis was much quieter. In fact, he barely said anything. Not that I'm complaining about that.

He made up for it at night though. I was in a spare bedroom because Serena was in her room again and I was having enough trouble sleeping as it was. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, Anubis was right by my ear and he suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. I screamed too and he held me close and pretended to comfort me, but he was really digging his nails into my arms until they drew blood.

* * *

About a week past without anything really exciting happening. I did notice that Chan and Serena would quite happily talk about when they were little and growing up, but if we tried to get them onto the subject of why Serena had been away they both went very vague. I guess I'm not the only one with secrets. 

I noticed a change with Anubis too. Usually he wouldn't leave me alone, but now whenever I was in the same room as Serena he barely paid me any attention. He'd go and stand beside her instead. The most he did was throw random, monosyllabic insults at me. Sometimes he'd just float off and disappear completely. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful of any Anubis-free time, but a small part of me couldn't help but wonder why he was suddenly so interested in someone else. No, I was definitely NOT jealous, or missing him. As soon as Serena left the room, however, he'd instantly reappear at my side in a foul temper. He almost acted like I'd been avoiding him deliberately.

Apart from those times I was with Serena, he seemed to be permanently attached to my side. I couldn't stretch for knocking against him. If I needed the toilet he'd follow me there and stand right next to me. When I was eating, he'd spit in my food or hold my arms stiffly so it was a struggle to lift a fork to my mouth. I found it hard to be with my friends too. One day Yugi gave me a friendly hug, but Anubis swooped forward and gave me such a hard shove that I staggered back, nearly tripping over.

What I really wanted to do was be with Bakura but that of course, proved to be damn near impossible. I found we were stealing conversations together in class when Anubis couldn't do so much to me. To be honest, he just carried on like normal. Well, maybe a bit friendlier than before, but that was it. He didn't try and kiss me again, and I'd have liked to question about it. Of course, I couldn't. There was a very large, Anubis' shaped block stopping me from doing that.

* * *

The next time something really exciting actually happened was on one of those times when I was in the same room as Serena. This meant that Anubis was nowhere to be found. I was doing my best to relax and enjoy my moment of freedom. We were in the kitchen and Serena was cooking something on the stove. The others were in and out, getting snacks to eat while they watched TV and I was sitting at the table, reading a book I'd borrowed from Ryou. 

"You going to join us, Yami?" asked Chan, pausing in the doorway. I glanced over and gave her a smile.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. "I think I need some quiet. I've got a bit of a headache." This was _not_ a lie and thankfully, Chan seemed satisfied with it as an excuse.

"Well, maybe you should go lie down for a bit." She said. "You know where we are if you need us."

"I'll keep and eye on him." Serena called after her, waving one hand by way of parting. I grinned at this. Did you really need to wave goodbye to someone when they were just popping into the next room? Well, it made me smile at least.

I got on with reading, eating a bowl of ice cream and listening to Serena move about the kitchen. Her bangles jingled on her wrist, the food bubbled in the pan, just normal sounds. About this time, just as I'm starting to chill out, is when Anubis would usually do something really destructive. Although he was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe that meant I could just risk closing for a second?

----

"Yami?" it was Serena, looking at me curiously. My head was resting on the table and my book had slipped out of my hand onto the floor.

"What? Oh, sorry Serena." I blinked a few times to clear my head.

"You must be exhausted to fall asleep at the kitchen table.

"No, it's fine. Really!"

"I was asking you a question."

"Oh?" I stretched slightly as she walked over to me, holding the pot she'd been cooking in under one arm. "What is it?"

"Will you taste the soup for me?" I was a little taken aback. I had been expecting something a little bit more than that.

"Um...sure." I said although I made no attempt to reach for the spoon she was offering to me.

"Well go on then! And be quick about it, before the great, hulking muscle-man gets back. He makes my skin crawl." It was as if my whole world had gone shiny. The kitchen seemed to have broken into a thousand kaleidoscopic pieces. I knew who she meant, no matter how impossible it seemed.

"You can see him?" I heard myself croak out.

"Of course I can." Said Serena, firmly. "Now, for the final time, how's the damn soup?"

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**

Chan: and there we have, yet another plot twist. I promise I will update sooner next time! Double promise. –On my knees promising- ok, enough promising. Leave a review, but no flames.

* * *


End file.
